Devils and Divine
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck...(SI)
1. Chapter 1

**Not technically an Outsider story, but its more relevant to put it here than in the Vault.**

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And here we go with another idea. This technically isn't an Outsider story but for once people can actually say its an SI! Yeah, the character in here is supposed to be me, so he'll start out as kinda useless and improve from there, mostly thanks to Gods upgrades. Now then, let the self congratulatory bullshit begin! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

When I took a lightning bolt to a face on another wise clear day, the very last thing I was expecting was to find myself sat at a table with a cup of green tea in front of me and an old man with long, gray hair, brown robes and a long beard.

"Errr…" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Ah, hello there young man," said the old man, "I'm so terribly sorry about what happened. I was throwing around some lightning and I accidentally hit you. I really should be more careful, but it hasn't happened in weeks!"

"Errrr…"

"Your name was Lucas Redding, right?" said the old man.

"Yeasssss, and you are?" I asked.

"Oh, I am God," said the old man, "Its nice to meet you."

My eye twitched.

"This all seems very familiar," I muttered.

"Ah, that would be because of the book you were reading before I zapped you," said God cheerfully.

My eye twitched again and I took a deep breath.

"Let me guess, your gonna send me to a new world with a few upgrades and, to apologize for killing me, you're gonna let me chose a gift?"

"Yep. I'm so glad you understand."

I slammed my head into the table.

"I have no idea," I grumbled, "Maybe...a super computer? Nah, to…"

"Sure, that'll be fine," said God cheerfully, "A laptop with infinite battery and self updating so its always better than the top of the line version? Easy peasy."

"Er, thanks," I said.

"Jolly good," said God as he got to his feet, "Now, since I don't want to see you again any time soon and you're a weedy little so-and-so, I'm going to give you a boost so you can actually survive."

"What was that?" I growled, a little miffed at being called weedy, even if it was kinda true.

God ignored me and held out his hand. There was a flash of light and I felt a rush of energy flow through me.

"Huh, that felt odd," I said, "I feel...stronger."

"Well, that was my intent," said God, "Now then, have fun!"

He snapped his fingers and my world turned inside out.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I found myself looking up at the sky through the branches of a tree. I sat up, rubbing my head as I looked around.

"OK, so where am I?" I muttered.

As if in answer, my phone suddenly went of, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, its good to see you made it," said Gods voice, "I was a little worried you'd end up trapped in the Dimensional Gap."

I twitched.

"What?"

"You'll see," said God, "Speaking of which, I know its a bit of a pain, but since you landed in that world, would you mind helping me out with something there? I'll pay you of course."

"Um, O...K," I said slowly, "What do you need?"

"Oh, I think you'll figure it out," said God, "Incidentally, you're going to need a place to live if you're going to be any use to me. As such, I have acquired a place for you to live. It should be just around those trees."

"Alright, fair enough," I said as I headed towards said trees, "So, what kind...of...place…."

I trailed off as I rounded the trees and saw my new home. I stopped in place and my jaw dropped in utter disbelief. It was a nice enough house, with a set of columns holding up an awning out front and a decent sized sitting area under it. It also happened to be the house both Viser and Bishop Galileo used as a base in DXD.

"Lucas? You there?" said God.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I spluttered, "God, did you drop me into the DXD world?!"

"Ah, so you figured it out then?" said the old man, making my eye twitch violently.

"Let me guess, you're actually the not-so-dead God of this reality?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to be your personal gofer in...what, destroying the Devils?"

"Oh no, of course not!" said God, sounding rather offended at the idea, "I want you to help put a stop to that stupid war!"

"Come again?"

"The only reason I fought against the original Satans was because they were out to destroy the entirety of Creation," said God, "Despite what my children think, I don't hold the fact they fell against any of them, in fact, I'm proud of them. I'm happy they found their own path, its why I gave them free will in the first place. What I'm not pleased about is how they keep killing each other."

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll help," I grumbled, "But did you have to give me a damn murder house? The damn place is probably haunted!"

"Its not."

My eye twitched again and I had to bite my tongue to keep from cursing God out.

"Oh, and before I forget, I've removed the language barrier from you, so you should have no problem talking with people," said God, "You won't be able to read though, so I suggest you learn quickly. You always did want to learn Japanese after all. Oh, and don't worry about the house, everythings paid for and its yours. Good luck!"

He hung up before I could say anything else.

"So, I have Gods phone number and hes a fucking Troll," I growled as I slipped my phone into my pocket and continued towards the house.

I found the key under a rock near the front door and, with much hesitancy, stepped inside. Much to my relief, all traces of Visers victims had been removed and the place cleaned and furnished tastefully. Well, mostly. There was a bloody hideous painting over the mantelpiece of a woman with her top off that looked like it was from the renaissance era, but this was DXD, so I'd let it slide. I'd remove it later.

* * *

My next stop was the master bedroom, where I found my promised laptop on the desk. When I saw it, I'm pretty sure I started drooling as it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was thin, sleek and black, with a gorgeous shine to the top. It looked every inch the powerful and futuristic computer, especially with its awesome light up keyboard and the sound quality was excellent. God had even provided a wireless mouse that matched the computer.

I dropped into the office chair next to the desk with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Well, wasn't this a right situation I found myself in. When God told me I'd be sent into a new world, I expected to end up in a fantasy world, but this was both better and much, much worse. Better because I didn't need to adjust to not having electricity any more and worse because I was in a world where God was believed dead and apparently now his gofer/fixit man for dealing with his unruly kids. Great, this is really gonna blow…

Wait, what am I saying? I'm in the DXD world, this is gonna be awesome!

* * *

I spent the rest of the day flip flopping between being elated and scared out of my wits. I was pretty sure that God had given me plenty of upgrades so he wouldn't end up seeing me again any time soon, but I didn't know the first thing about fighting. As such, I wasn't entirely sure what I could do and I was afraid I'd end up getting dragged into a fight and killed. On the other hand, I was in DXD!

Not only that, but my connection with God, as tenuous as it was, could get me on the wrong side of the Devils, which could prove deadly. Plus, the Angels could take offence at the idea and deside to take my head off or blow my house up with lightning bolts. On the other hand, I WAS IN DXD!

I had more thoughts that basically boiled down to the logical side of my mind telling me the many ways I could die horribly and the geeky side yelling back that my logical side should shut the hell up because I WAS IN DXD DAMN IT! Eventually, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and to pick up some food as my cupboards were currently completely bare. Fortunately, I found that God had been right and I had absolutely no problem understanding anyone, despite the fact I didn't speak a word of Japanese. To me it sounded like they were speaking the Queens English and, seeing as I was perfectly understood, I probably sounded like I was speaking Japanese. I couldn't read any of the signs of course, but asking directions wasn't hard.

* * *

It was as I was starting to head home with a full backpack and two handfuls of grocery bags that I discovered the second upgrade God had provided, that of enhanced strength. I'm pretty sure I wasn't superhuman, but I was certainly much stronger than I had been, despite still being incredibly skinny.

I was just about to start heading back home when a teenager walked up to me and handed me a flyer.

"Here, take one," he said.

"Um, thanks," I said, taking the flyer as best I could, "What…"

I trailed off as he walked away. I looked down at the flyer and blinked. It was one of the Occult Research Club flyers, which meant that the teen was probably Issei. Well, that was certainly interesting…

* * *

After arriving back home (inwardly marveling at the fact I was neither out of breath or had sore muscles from the trip) and putting my supplies away, I dropped down into my armchair and examined the flyer.

"So, how exactly does this work?" I muttered, "It must be fairly simple considering some of the idiots who manage to Summon Devils…"

I turned the paper over, as if expecting to find instructions on the back, before dropping it on the coffee table and getting to my feet.

"Right, before I try and figure this thing out, the first job is making some tea," I said and made a beeline for the kitchen.

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I found myself examining my reflection in the oven door. Looking back at me was a tall, rail thin 21 year old with shaggy, dark brown hair and gray eyes nearly hidden behind a pair of grimy brown and orange glasses. Well, nice to see that God hadn't messed with my appearance, although the least he could have done is fixed my eyes. Then again, I could probably do that once I learnt some magic.

Despite the fact that nothing had really changed, I couldn't help but scowl at the sight of my thin body. I had never been a health and exercise freak and I was generally OK with my body, but that was before I got shanghaied by God into being his fixit man. Sure, my strength had been metaphysically enhanced, but I was willing to bet it would increase if I exercised. Plus, I didn't know the first thing about fighting.

"I really need a teacher before I get dragged into a fight," I muttered out loud.

As soon as I did, I jolted forwards as I felt something latch onto...something inside me. There was a flash from the sitting room, followed by a feminine yelp and a crash. I immediately ran through the door, only to be brought up short by the sight of a pink and white spotted knicker covered bottom sticking over the edge of the the arm of my sofa.

"Errr…" was the first thing out of my mouth.

The bottoms owner shifted and pulled her head out of the sofa cushions, revealing a head of short, silver hair in a bob cut, hazel eyes and a very familiar school uniform.

"Well, I guess I did ask for a fighting teacher," I muttered.

Now back on her feet and with her clothing back under control, Koneko turned to me and eyed me up and down. I don't think she really liked what she saw because her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Great, another creep," she muttered under her breath.

I blinked, both at being called a creep, but mostly because I could hear her. Huh, must be another upgrade.

"Right, um, so I take it you're a Devil?" I said, "Or at least I hope so or I really need to see about getting my locks replaced."

Koneko nodded.

"Thats right, I am a Devil," she said, "Koneko Toujou of the house of Gremory."

"And here I thought cats always landed on their feet," I quipped.

I stifled a smirk as her cheeks blushed very slightly, before frowning ever so slightly. That...wasn't like me at all. Don't get me wrong, I love a good exchange of barbs (when its not with my stubborn brat of a brother), but I normally needed to get to know someone before I gained the confidence to do so. Even then, its really for me to make quips like that. Maybe God's messed with my mind more than I thought…

I shook my head to get my mind back on track.

"All joking aside, its nice to meet you Koneko," I said, "I'm Lucas and, well...I was kinda hoping that you could teach me how to fight."

That seemed to catch Koneko off guard and she gave me a flat look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I recently came into a...job working for someone pretty powerful," I said, "He informed me of the existence of the supernatural world as part of it, but I quickly realized that I would probably get into a fight at some point in the course of my work. And since I have no idea how to even throw a punch properly, I figured that it would be best if I learnt."

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of a person sends an untrained Human into a world of monsters with no training?" she asked.

"A complete troll," I deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"Never mind," I said, "So, can you do it?"

Koneko eyed me up and down for a moment, before nodding.

"I can," she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Great, unfortunately, I wasn't planning on summoning a Devil today and I literally just moved in, so would it be alright if I summoned you tomorrow to get started?" I asked.

Koneko nodded.

"I'll charge you then," she said, "See ya."

She vanished. I grinned at the idea of learning to fight from the cutest damn character in the show who also happened to be my main wifu, before the smile was wiped off my face as my phone buzzed. Considering that only one person in this world had my number, I was dreading what I was going to see when I checked it, but did anyway. It was a photograph of God giving me the thumbs up.

"Damned perverted old men," I growled as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

 **And done. Soooo, we got a character based on me (Lucas Redding isn't my real name by the way, I'm not that stupid) more than any of my Outsiders in DXD as God's Fixit man. This...won't end well for someone. Probably me in all honesty.**

 **Lucas possess all of the skills and abilities I have with nothing added, other than what he gains throughout the story and from God. The upgrades provided are the same ones that Touya gets with a few minor adjustments here and there to fit in with the DXD world. Obviously, the magical abilities he possesses fit in with that world rather than IAWWMS.**

 **God is basically the one from In Another World because the old man is fricken awesome and I would genuinely love to have him as my Grandpa. To bad his representatives are all completely amoral arseholes. Expect some humorous moments once it comes out that his boss is God. I plan to do it during the fight with Kokabiel just after he reveals God's supposed 'Death'.**

 **Lucas will NOT be becoming a Devil or an Angel, instead hes something completely different. He also doesn't have a Sacred Gear, but he does have some interesting skills and powers of his own, mostly a result of having a body made up of matter from the Celestial world. I will try to keep him from going to Gary Stu however.**

 **Pairings...at the risk of making this sound like a self congratulatory masterbation, but hes in the damn DXD world! I'd be remiss to not give him a few ladies. The ones I have in mind are Koneko, Irina, either Rias or Sona and possibly Serafall if I can come up with a way of doing it.**

 **Timeline wise...I'm not actually sure yet, although I will have decided by the time it becomes relevant. Its some point between Asia joining the Peerage and Kokabiel's attack though, that much I can say for sure. Yeah, I still got some planning to do on this one…**

 **And I think that'll do. I'm gonna sign out here, so don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Nothing really to say here, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It really is amazing how quickly the utterly bizarre can become normal. For example, I never once believed that getting the crap kicked out of me by a catgirl who barely came up to my chest would ever become a part of my normal day, but thats exactly what happened. On the other hand, while it was a tad humiliating to be tossed across my garden by such a shrimp, I had discovered another of the abilities God had given me. It was called Talent and its exactly what it sounds like.

Basically, it affects my learning and retention skills, allowing me to learn just about anything in record time. Now, that does not mean I could necessarily master it quickly as that required practice, but it did allow me to learn the basics of Koneko's style in a very short time, learn how to cook and even master a few advanced mathematical formulas when I was experimenting with it. That did not mean I was about to become the next Einstein or anything since, while I knew the theory's and could use them, thats all Talent did. No coming up with the secrets of reality for me! After all, theres a difference between learning something and mastering it, which is why I was still getting my arse kicked when Koneko and I sparred. The fact she was much, much stronger than me certainly didn't help though.

* * *

Currently, I was out jogging through the streets early in the morning when it was quite. In my last life, I would never had bothered doing something like this, but since I really needed to get stronger to survive, I decided to make an exception and actually do some exercise. Plus, it was interesting to find out just how much God's upgrades had changed about me. The answer to that was apparently quite a bit. Near as I could tell from my experiments thus far, my body was physically superior to a normal Humans. I wasn't Captain America strong, but I was stronger, faster and had more stamina than a normal Human at peak condition. When I asked God, he told me that my physical powers were currently at a similar level to a recently reincarnated Devil and would increase as I continued to train and improve.

* * *

The sky was turning from gray to blue as I reached the local park and slowed to a stop. I bent over, planting my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. I wasn't gasping, but the run had winded me slightly. After a moment, I straightened and took a long pull on the water bottle that was strapped to my belt to keep my hands free. I made my way slowly through the park to give myself some time to recover from the exercise. As I approached the area where the playground was, the sound of a teenaged boy screaming in pain reached my ears, just in time for me to see Rias bend Issei over. Hmm, maybe I should have worded that differently...I think the Ecchi logic of this world might be affecting me.

I lent against a nearby tree to watch, sipping on my water as the wind carried their conversation to my sensitive ears. Apparently I'd just walked into Issei's very first training session as Rias was telling him how strength was more important that wit in the Devil world. She really needed to learn the meaning of subtlety…

"U-um, hello?" said a voice from behind me carrying a rather adorable Italian accent.

I turned and was completely unsurprised by the sight of Asia stood there in her Habit, eyeing me with a look of confusion.

"Oh, hello, am I in your way?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Um, no, not at all," she said, "Its just...you feel...strange."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Strange how?" I asked.

Asia hesitated.

"L-like...I don't know, the only way I can describe it is how I feel...felt when I entered a church," she said.

"Is that so?" I asked, "Hmm, interesting…"

Apparently God's messing with me might have had some slight side effects. I wonder if other people would be able to sense that something was different about me...

"Oh, Asia, there you are," said Rias' voice as she spotted the former Nun and headed over with Issei, "And, you are…?"

I blinked and shook myself out of my contemplation.

"Oh, sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "I'm Lucas and, unless I'm very much mistaken, your Rias Gremory, correct?"

I hid a smirk as Rias' eyes widened in surprise.

"I am, but how did you know that?" she asked.

"My boss had me learn all the movers and shakers in the Mythical world," I said, "Plus the local folks to watch out for. I also happen to be one of Koneko's clients."

Rias blinked.

"Wait, you're the guy who Koneko's been training?" she asked.

I winced and rubbed my shoulder as it twidged.

"Thats me," I said.

Rias frowned and eyed me up and down.

"So...your a Human?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

Rias frowned again.

"Its just...never mind, its not important," she said, "Thank your for your patronage, I hope that Koneko is living up to your expectations."

"Would I keep summoning her if she wasn't?" I asked with a smile.

"Good point."

"Anyway, I gotta go," I said, "It was nice meeting you kids."

I waved and jogged off in the direction of home.

* * *

When I got home, it was to find a large parcel on my kitchen table with a note attached.

"OK, looks like something from God," I muttered as I opened the note.

 _Hey there Lucas!_

 _Heres your first payment to help get started on your mission. The box contains some useful items that should help out and some information that will help you learn some magic. I'm sure they'll be very helpful_

 _God_

 _PS, nice job with Rias, you lucky sod._

My eye twitched and I crushed the note in my fist.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought that ass was the Devil," I growled as I reached for a knife.

I quickly cut the box open and pushed back the top, reaching inside to pull out...a hooded long coat? It gray and made fabric I hadn't seen before. Splashed across the back was a large, golden yellow bird symbol that looked oddly familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where I'd seen it before.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to be best pleased when I figure this out?" I muttered, "At least its cool…"

I shrugged and reached into the box again, this time pulling out what looked like a wallet for ID cards. However, all that was inside was a blank piece of paper.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?" I muttered as I examined the paper.

At that moment, words suddenly appeared on it, nearly making me drop the wallet in surprise.

"This paper is psychic," I read, "It can appear as anything you need should you need to sneak into somewhere or deflect suspicion."

I raised an eyebrow.

"OK, so I now apparently have the Doctor's psychic paper," I said, "Fair enough."

I paused as a rather unpleasant thought passed through my mind.

"Um, I'm not going to end up having to face down stone angels or anything, am I?"

The words on the paper changed.

"Nope, I just thought this might be handy."

My eye twitched. Great, another way for God to annoy me.

* * *

The next morning, after a good nights sleep and a good stretching to work out the kinks from my training session the night before, I headed downstairs to have breakfast and grab the morning paper. Apparently some politician had done something stupid, a celebrity had been caught in bed with a goat and a cat had got stuck up a tree and had to be saved by the fire brigade. All in all, pretty normal.

I set the paper aside and reached for the book that had been in the box I'd received yesterday. I hadn't had chance to look through it yet, so I figured I might as well do it now. As it turned out, it was a beginers guide to magic, which immediately had me salivating, although I wasn't 100% sure how this was going to work. The book seemed to be describing Devil magic, which Humans couldn't use. Then again, things were starting to point to the fact that I may not be Human anymore. Besides, as annoying as God could be, I don't think he'd send me something useless.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can actually use this," I muttered as I flexed my fingers idly, "So I just have to will it?"

I flexed my fingers again...and nearly blinded myself as a brilliant, white light erupted from my fingers.

"OUCH!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes as I tried to clear my vision with my free hand as the light faded into a glowing orb of light the size of my fist floating above my hand.

"Well, that was easier than I was expecting," I said as I stared at the orb of light.

It was pure white and seemed to be crackling like lightning, flickering like fire and swirling like a whirlpool all at the same time, despite being completely still. Just from being near it, I could feel the skin of the palm of my hand tingling as if a current was flowing through me. After a moment studying the light, I let it dissipate and turned back to the book.

 _For those who use the Light, the powers available to them come in many forms._

The book said.

 _For most, the use of Light is primarily used for forming weapons, such as Spears and swords, but others use their power to form lightning, fire and so on. All of these are useful and extremely effective, however, no Angel has ever been able to grasp the true nature of Light._

 _While powerful in its raw form, Light can be refined and split into different elements. In doing so, control becomes more difficult, but the power grows dramatically due to the new level of focus within the power. These three elements are:_

 _The Devouring Void_

 _The Burning Sol_

 _And the Surging Arc_

 _By mastering these three, a wielder of Light can bend the very fabric of reality to their will and affect Creation itself._

My eye twitched. Well, this was an interesting turnout for the books. Does that mean that God was the Traveler? If so, then what on earth was the Darkness? Trihexa maybe? Eh, whatever, so long as I don't end up having to face off against time traveling robots or something, I don't care.

"Right, lets see what I have to do to turn myself into a Warlock," I muttered as I turned the page.

The first section was on the manipulation of Void Light, high in raw power, but lacking in defence and potentially very dangerous. Calling it the Devourer was pretty damn accurate too as, according to the book, its main attribute was that it basically consumed and destroyed anything it came into contact with, even its user. It was the power of the Void between stars, the Darkness that came before Creation. That may seem contradictory, but bare in mind that all of creation is continually moving towards Chaos or, to put it more plainly, back towards the Darkness. Light was Creation and it had to follow the laws of reality that state that all things must come to an end.

The next section was on Sol, the opposite of Void. While Void was Darkness and Chaos, Sol was Light and Order. Where Void was cold death, Sol was the burning heat of life. To control it, all one had to do was embrace the light and warmth of light and it would obey gladly. In terms of power, not even the flames of the Phenix could match its raw heat. After all, it was basically the power of the Sun and was able to burn away any darkness, even that of the Void.

Finally, there was Arc, the balance between the two. In order to master the unstable element, one had to be in perfect harmony between Light and Darkness, Creation and Destruction. You had to be the calm eye of the storm as raw devastation roared around you. Harmony within, hurricane without. Attempting to use Arc without harmony was basically suicide and would result in the user being obliterated and turned into raw energy.

The book went on to explain how to use Light to basically master all three Subclasses of all three classes in Destiny. I skimmed through the sections on Titans and Hunters, before flipping straight to the section on Warlocks. Being a Titan didn't suit me, I was never the type to act as a tank and I certainly wasn't a sniper. Besides, who wouldn't want to master Space Magic? I spent the rest of the day carefully reading through the basics of each subclass, ready to start practicing tomorrow.

 **And done. Sorry for the weak ending, but thats as good a place as any to end it.**

 **So, more information on his inborn abilities. Just to be perfectly clear, Talent only increases his learning abilities, so he still needs practice to truly master what hes learnt.**

 **Hmm, apparently people can tell that theres something off about him, but only those who are strong in magic or familiar with how Holy places feel. That could be rather interesting.**

 **I'm not entirely sure where the Doctors psychic paper came from considering I'm not a fan of Doctor Who. I think it might have been based on the idea that I had of Sona being a big fan of British TV… eh, still could be fun.**

 **Yep, Lucas is indeed going to be learning to become a Warlock. No, this does not mean hes immortal or that any of the baddies from Destiny will be making an appearance. I just wanted to give a character Destiny powers for a while and it was either this or a Replacement Soul in Star Wars as Anakin. Or Mass Effect as Shepard. Hey, now theres an idea...**

 **He might learn some other skills from the other classes later, but for now hes raw Warlock.**

 **And with that, I'm signing off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. For those who read the entries in the Vault, I have decided to reorder events slightly for the full release to make things more coherent. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Following my discovery that God had turned me into a Guardian in all but Ghost, my training kicked up a notch. My spars with Koneko cut back to twice a week since I had the basics down and the rest of the week was spent trying to master my powers. Well, that was the plan, I hadn't actually got around to implementing it yet and knowing my luck it would probably go down the shitter pretty damn quickly. That tends to be what happens with my plans.

It had been a few days since I discovered my ability to use Light and the powers of a Guardian and I'd been working hard to master them. Well, kind of. Using Sol was easy, all I had to do was keep it away from anything flammable and I could control it easy. Hell, I'd even used it to cook my dinner last night, although considering the flames are about as hot as the sun, it took less than a second to do and I nearly burnt it black.

Void on the other hand was a lot harder, mainly because channeling it felt unbelievable weird. You know that feeling when you take a gulp from a cold drink on a hot day and you can feel it going all the way down to your stomach? Imagine that over your entire body. It certainly didn't help that I was weary of using a power that could easily scatter my atoms across the universe if I fucked up, so I wouldn't be using it in combat any time soon. As for Arc… yeah, I ain't going near that till I've mastered the other two.

Still, I had mastered the ability to use my Light to fly short distances. I have to say, flying under ones own power is an excellent way of getting over the fear of heights. I was far from mastering it, but I was at least able to Glide like any good Guardian. Of course, the skills I learnt weren't exactly like those you could use in Destiny, limited by game mechanics as they were. While I was certainly capable of creating Grenades, I was equally capable of shooting Sol Flames like flamethrowers from my hands, shaping them into crude spears and blades and so on. Also, Subclasses technically weren't a thing and I could easily switch between abilities on the fly, although I couldn't use two elements at the same time.

Despite the lack of Subclasses, the Super Abilities were still very much a thing and represented the highest level of mastery of each Element. While I could create swords from Sol Flames, I wasn't even close to mastering Daybreak/Radiance, which manifested as both abilities but was referred to as Daybreak in the book. I'd need to feed my Light and increase my power before I even had a chance of mastering them. Still, I was confident I could defend myself against most foes that were likely to attack me for now. Mainly because most of them were Devils.

* * *

A couple of days after I started mastering my Light, Koneko and I were sparing in the garden as per usual. Also as usual, I was basically on the defencive, being forced to defend against Koneko's quick and powerful attacks while trying to get past her guard to land one of my own. As usual, I wasn't doing too well, but I couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little...off. Not enough that I could beat her, but enough that I nearly slipped past her guard a few times.

After an hours sparing, an alarm went off and we stopped. I walked over to where my phone was sat along with some bottles of water, shut off the alarm and tossed one of the bottles to Koneko.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took the top off and downed the bottle.

I sipped at mine slowly as I eyed my sparring partner and...friend? Yes, friend. I hadn't been here long and Koneko was technically the only person I knew on a personal level...ish, but even so, over the past few weeks I'd sparred with the silver haired girl enough times to get to know her on a more personal level as more than just a Summoned Devil and former fictional character. Sure, she was quite, but you don't spend a two months training with someone and not learn something about them. Hell, I can read her well enough to pick up somethings wrong after all, although that might have something to do with the upgrades from God.

"Something on my face?" asked Koneko when she noticed me looking at her.

"No, I was just wondering why you seem out of sorts today," I said.

Koneko's cheeks pinked slightly and she looked away.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Mmmhmm," I said with a raised eyebrow.

Koneko shifted under my gaze, before I looked away and picked up the empty bottle of water and began to head back inside.

"You know, you can talk to me, right?" I said as I led the way into the kitchen and took a pan of boiling water and mixed veg off the stove.

"Nothing to talk about," said Koneko, "Price is the same as usual."

"Fair enough, but first, I'd like to ask you for another favor," I said, "Its not part of the Summon request, I just need someone to taste this."

I opened the oven and stepped back as it released a cloud of steam and the delicious smell of roasted salmon. Of all of the things I'd used my brand new Talent skill for, cooking was the one I was most eager to master. I'd always wanted to learn to cook, but a combination of laziness, a lack of dishwasher at my Uni flat and the fact I'd lived at home before my death meant that I never got around to it. Since I'd discovered my Talent skill, I'd spent my free time reading cookbooks and watching tutorials online, as well as experimenting and actually doing some proper cooking of my own. Plus, I'd mastered a rather handy spell that meant that the pots that couldn't go in the dishwasher would wash themselves. Very handy.

I hid a smirk as Koneko's eyes widened slightly at the smell of the fish and a bit of drool escaped her lips before she hastily wiped it away.

"W-well, I suppose I have some time…" she said, right before a very loud rumble echoed around the room.

I chuckled as Koneko's cheeks pinked.

"Alright, why don't you go wash up while I finish this?" I said, "Its not quite done yet. Bathrooms upstairs, third door on the right."

Koneko nodded and headed out of the room, leaving me to put the finishing touches to the meal.

* * *

Fortunately, I wasn't subjected to an ecchi scene, which I was very glad for as I really did not want my spine snapped by the Rook, and ten minutes later, Koneko was back with slightly damp hair and a new uniform, although where she got it from I have no idea. Probably magic. The silver haired Nekomata quickly claimed a seat at the table as I planted one of the plates in front of her and sat across from her with my own plate.

"Thank you for the food," said Koneko quickly and took a bite of the fish.

The girl froze, eyes widened with her fork still in her mouth (Yes I use knives and forks and not chopsticks. I hadn't got around to buying any and God had only provided western cutlery for some reason). I raised an eyebrow at her reaction. It wasn't that bad, was it? I hesitantly speared a bit of salmon and put it in my mouth. Huh, tasted alright to me…

I glanced up at Koneko again as she seemed to unfreeze, let out a low moan that, frankly, sounded rather odd coming from her, and dug into the food like a starving man into a four course meal. I stifled the urge to snort. Looks like shes got more cat features than I thought if she loves salmon this much.

"So, I take it you enjoyed that?" I asked as I put the plates in the dishwasher and turned on the kettle.

Koneko blushed slightly and nodded.

"Great, now I can scratch learning to cook of my bucket list," I said with a smirk, "Now I've got you all relaxed, maybe now you'll tell me whats been bothering you today."

Koneko shot me a look and opened her mouth. However, before she said anything, she hesitated, before closing it again with a defeated look.

"Fine," she said.

I nodded as the kettle finished boiling.

"Tea?"

Koneko shook her head.

"Just milk please," she muttered.

Definitely a cat. I put a glass of milk down in front of her and retook my seat with my own cup.

"Alright, spill," I said.

Koneko hesitated for a moment, staring down at her drink.

"Lucas, do you think I'm attractive?" she said at length.

I paused mid sip and eyed her over the rim of my cup.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Koneko sighed and quickly filled me in on the last couple of days, which basically amounted to the events in the Familiar forest and getting her clothes dissolved by the slime. I'm glad she didn't look at me during it or she probably would have punched me had she seen the look on my face as I imagined what the DXD girls would look like naked IRL rather than as drawings. I hastily wiped the blood from my nose (yeah, that was a thing...somehow) as Koneko wrapped up her story with how she punted Issei through three trees and a rock.

"So basically, you're feeling gloomy because a pervert you admit to disliking stared at the other girls you were with instead of you?" I deadpanned.

"When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous," muttered Koneko, "But its more than that. I know I'm younger than the others, but I'm also the smallest in my class, so…"

I sighed and put my cup down.

"Sounds like a case of teenaged angst to me," I said, "Look Koneko, like you said, your still young and growing. You have plenty of time to grow up and everyone grows at different rates."

" _Plus, if Kuroka and your Shirone form are anything to go by, you have nothing to worry about at all in the T &A department," _I thought, hiding my rufel smirk behind my palm.

"Besides that, there's a lot more to being attractive than boobs and butts," I continued, "I could meet the curviest girl in the world, but I wouldn't have any interest whatsoever if she had the brains of a brick and the personality of a toxic waste dump."

Koneko gave me a flat look at that, before shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind," she said, "But you still haven't answered my question."

I huffed.

"Not sure I can without sounding like a creep," I said.

"I promise I won't punt you through the wall," deadpanned Koneko.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine, but I'll hold you too that," I said, "I think you're adorable, funny as hell and fun to be around when you're not kicking my arse. Make no mistake Koneko, you are beautiful and I have no doubt that that won't be changing any time soon."

Koneko stared at me, wide eyed. Apparently she hadn't expected that. After a moment, her cheeks went bright red and she quickly turned away to hide her blush.

"U-um, I should go," she said, "Rias is expecting me back soon…"

"Fair enough," I said, stifling the urge to smile at getting a genuine blush from Koneko of all people, "Heres your payment."

I put an envelope on top down on the table. The Rook quickly scooped it up and vanished.

"Hehe, I wonder if I could get her to pass out next time?" I muttered with a grin.

Then the grin vanished and I scowled.

"I think God might have messed with my brain more than I thought," I muttered, "Either that or this Ecchi world is getting to me…"

* * *

Third Person POV, with Rias

There were many things on Rias Gremory's mind lately, ranging from how annoying her brother could be, worrying about Issei's horrible luck with clients and the ever looming threat of her marriage to Riser that she still hadn't been able to get out of, although not from lack of trying. Her father was just too damn stubborn sometimes…

However, the current source of her thoughts was the strange young man who had become one of Koneko's repeat clients and was obviously the young Rooks favorite, if only because he didn't make her do anything creepy. Ever since she had run into the guy in the park, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. There was something about him that set her on edge and it wasn't just his bullshit story about only recently gaining knowledge of the supernatural world.

Rias had been raised to be the head of a noble house, so she knew exactly how to read people who could hide their emotions and thoughts far more efficiently than Lucas Redding.

She had seen the way his eyes had moved when he saw her and Issei. He had recognized both of them, despite the fact she had never seen him before and she had confirmed that he had recently moved into the area. Very recently.

Not only that, but he had an aura about him, one that almost felt like the one she felt when she was around Holy Ground, only his was calming, rather than warning. Asia had also told Rias that Lucas aura reminded her of the feeling that she felt while in Churches or near Relics. All of that together indicated that he may have some sort of connection to the Church, but that didn't explain why he was willing to Summon a Devil. He could be trying to get them to let their guard down, but Rias didn't think that was the case. An assassin or spy should have been much harder to read than he was.

Rias was shaken from her thoughts as the Teleportation circle lit up and Koneko reappeared with a large blush on her face. Rias raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic blush.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

Apparently Koneko was even more out of sorts than she thought because the Catgirl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Rias' voice and spun around like a startle, well, cat. Despite the fact her ears and tail were hidden, Rias could practically see the former flattened to her head and the latter lashing around. It was only there for a second though before the Rook pulled herself back together.

"Y-yes, I did," she said, "Heres the payment."

She put the envelope on Rias desk.

"Hmm…" said Rias, "Tell me Koneko, you know Lucas pretty well by this point, right?"

Koneko nodded.

"What do you think of him?"

Koneko's cheeks pinked slightly, although she didn't seem to notice as she looked thoughtful.

"Well, hes not like any of my other Clients," she said, "For one hes actually a decent Human being. He's nice, reasonably hard working, although he can really whine when he wants too…"

"And your sure hes Human?" asked Rias.

Koneko gave her Master a funny look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Of course hes Human."

"Never mind, its nothing," said Rias, waving the question away.

Koneko nodded slowly.

"Alright, but what brought this on?" asked the Nekomata.

Rias sighed.

"I ran into him when I was training Issei and Asia and he caught my attention," she said, "I'd like to know more about him, but I don't think that having you gather information would be the best idea…"

She fell silent as she considered her options. After a moment, she nodded to herself and sat forwards.

"Koneko, the next time Lucas Summons you, I want you to give him a message," she said, "If possible I'd like to meet with him in person, here in the Clubroom. I'll try and get Sona in as well."

"Why?" asked Koneko.

"Because theres something about him thats different," said Rias, "I don't know what it is, but Asia said that being around him reminds her of the aura she felt around certain Relics while she was still with the Church."

"You think he could be connected to the Church?" asked Koneko.

"I doubt it," said Rias, "But I still need to double check. Both as the Devil in charge of this terretory and also to make sure my Peerage is safe."

Koneko nodded.

"Alright, I'll pass the message along tomorrow," she said.

Rias nodded.

"Thank you, you can go home now," she said.

Koneko left the room, leaving Rias to grab a pen and some paper to write a note to Sona asking to meet. This was looking to be a loooong night.

 **And done. So, that was rather interesting, no? Lucas is rapidly becoming strong enough to hold his own against most of the foes he'll be up against in the not too distant future...yeah right, theres no way he'll be strong enough to take on Kokabiel!**

 **Right now, he can only use Sol and Void, with Sol being his main skillset, and does not have access to any Super Abilities. He can fly though. He'll learn to tap into Arc eventually though.**

 **Speaking off, I've been toying with the idea of giving him the ability to create more Guardian's by sharing his Light, similar to how the Angels and Devils have their Brave Saints and Evil Pieces. What do you think, good idea or should I scrap it? If it does go through, there won't be many, but I kinda like the idea of him getting a group of warriors together to help him.**

 **And here we see the start of something rather interesting. Koneko might have been acting a tad OOC there, but remember that she is technically a teenaged girl, even if she is a Devil/Nekomata and would likely feel teenaged angst just as much as anyone else. As for why she didn't go to one of her Peerage...well, her choices are Rias, who's only experience with romance comes from Riser and her crush on Issei, Akeno, who probably wouldn't be much help either, a naive former nun, a crossdressing shut in, Issei and Kiba, who probably knows about as much about relationships as she does, despite being most of the schools female populations wet dreams. Plus, Lucas is technically a 'responsible' adult.**

 **I love salmon. No reason I said that, I just do.**

 **Dawww, Koneko's embarrassed! And yes, there is a reason why her feelings may be growing quickly, beyond just the plot. That will be revealed later though. Or right now if you go check out my profile and don't mind spoilers.**

 **Rias is getting set to meet Lucas! Yes, in the original version, that was done after the meeting in the park, but I decided to reorder events somewhat so they'd make more sense.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, Lucas will NOT be becoming a Devil or an Angel through either system. He really doesn't need it and it wouldn't work anyway.**

 **And with that, I am done. Next time...I make no promises. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

There were many things that Koneko Toujou was sure off. What goes up must come down. Chocolate was the food of the Gods. Issei and his buddies were perverts of the highest order and should be put down for the good of all mankind. She would never, ever use Senjutsu after what happened to her bitch of a sister. All of her clients were either completely insane or the type of people who would end up on the news someday after murdering someone and burying the body under their floor. Of course, recently things had been happening to change a few of those beliefs, mostly centered around one Lucas Redding.

When he had first summoned her, Koneko had thought that he'd be another creep looking for a way to indulge in his...fantasies without getting arrested (not that Koneko ever let them do so, other than harmless cosplay...well, harmless to everything but her dignity), but he'd quickly proved her wrong by asking her to train him of all things. She'd never once heard of a Devil being summoned as a martial arts trainer, although it did make a certain amount of sense…

After that, she found herself grudgingly beginning to take a genuine liking to the strange foreigner, to the point where he'd managed to slip past the walls she'd put up to keep people away. She didn't want to risk someone hurting her like Kuroka had again. If that happened again, she wasn't sure she could take it. The only people Koneko normally let in were her fellow Peerage members, and even then it took time for her to trust them. However, Lucas had somehow managed to endear himself to her in just a couple of weeks.

The silver haired girl wasn't even sure what it was about him that drew her in. All logic pointed to the fact that she should find him annoying at best considering that he seemed to flip flop between being happy-go-lucky and hardworking to a half asleep zombie with the work ethic of a dead sloth from day to day. To be fair though, he did always do what he set out to do, even on his sleepy days, even if he did complain every step of the way.

Still, the fact she was willing to talk to him about her problems so freely was rather surprising for the young Nekoshou, after she looked back on the conversation later on. Endearing or not, she should not be that comfortable around him after only a few weeks. With that in mind, her first reaction when Rias told her that Lucas could have a connection with the Church was a sense of betrayal. The idea that she had discussed something so personal with a potential enemy had filled her stomach with lead. Could he really be a member of the Church? It seemed impossible. He had no problems regularly summoning a Devil and had even cooked for her and he certainly didn't seem like the type who'd work for the Church. Then again, he wouldn't be much of a spy or assassin if he did…

Koneko groaned and rolled over onto her side, curling up into a small ball under her cover. She'd never be able to get any sleep like this! Her mind was spinning, pulling in all different directions. The part of her that was still hurting from Kuroka's betrayal, even after all these years, was screaming at her to clam up again, to never answer his summons again and cut herself off so no one could hurt her, the part of her that was Rias Gremory's Rook was yelling that they should deal with the potential threat now while they had the chance and a third part was yelling that she should trust Lucas. He hadn't done anything to prove himself untrustworthy and a feeling wasn't a good enough reason to do anything to him…

She groaned again and rolled back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"What should I do?" she asked outloud.

" _Why don't you just go and ask him?"_

Koneko blinked as the question crossed her mind. Would that work? She remained still, thinking it over, before she rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. It was worth a try and she wasn't likely to get any sleep like this anyway. Once she was dressed, the Nekoshou summoned her circle and teleported to her...friends house. As she did, a quiet giggle echoed around her bedroom and a flash of pink vanished from the mirror.

* * *

Koneko appeared in the living room, as usual, thankfully avoiding the nasty tumble she had taken when she had first been summoned, and immediately headed out, following her nose in the direction of Lucas' scent. As she approached the room she knew was Lucas' study/den, she paused when her sensitive ears caught the sound of voices behind the door.

"…a damn gun?" said Lucas' voice.

There was a moment's silence, before his voice came again. He was probably talking on the phone.

"I get that, but why this one in particular?" said Lucas, "I mean seriously, a Light Gun called Better Devils? Bit of a misnomer, isn't it?"

Koneko's stomach dropped at that. The only people who could reliably get Light guns were Exorcists. She shoved a fist into her mouth and tried to keep from crying as her paranoid side screamed about being right all along.

"Urg, as if I don't have enough to deal with," grumbled Lucas, "You really are a Troll, you know that?"

There was a moment's silence, before a loud thud of plastic on wood reached her ears.

"Damn perverted old men," grumbled Lucas, "I'll deal with this in the morning…"

Koneko's eyes widened as she heard the sound of socked feet on the floor approaching the door, but before she could move, it swung open to reveal an annoyed looking Lucas wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

* * *

Lucas POV, a short time earlier

After Koneko had left, I spent a few hours working with my Light powers, before heading off for a shower before bed. I really didn't feel like sleeping covered in sweat after all. I had just finished getting dry and was heading to my bedroom to put on my lounging clothes, when my phone rang. I sighed and shifted my direction to my office. Well, office was probably too formal a word for the place where I kept my computer and consoles that God had been kind enough to transfer over for me. I'm not entirely sure how, but he'd also managed to insert all my profiles and accounts into the servers of this world too, although my friend list, clans and guilds had been wiped.

Getting back on track, I picked up my phone and dropped into my seat.

"Whats up God?" I asked.

"Oh hello Lucas!" said God, sounding as cheerful as ever, "I just wanted to congratulate you on how well your doing!"

I blinked.

"I haven't even done anything yet," I said.

"Don't be too sure," said the old geezer, "But thats besides the point. I have something for you."

I raised my eyes as a large box appeared on the desk in front of me.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have," I drawled as I slid the lid off the top and paused when I saw what was inside.

"Do you like it?" asked God.

I didn't say anything as I reached into the box and picked up the rather large red, white and black revolver that was laying in the box. Now, the fact that it looked powerful enough to blow a hole in solid concrete was one thing, but I'm pretty sure that it was Better Devils, a Hand Cannon from Destiny that I was rather fond of.

"Why have you send me a damn gun?" I asked with resigned acceptance in my voice as I rested the gun back in its box.

"Well, you'll need something to defend yourself if things get messy," said God, "Your Light is all well and good, but sometimes a weapon is needed. That particular one is called Better Devils and is a Light Gun, similar to the ones Exorcists use, only about a hundred times more powerful. Think of it as a firearm Holy Sword."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"I get that, but why this one in particular?" I said, "I mean seriously, a Light Gun called Better Devils? Bit of a misnomer, isn't it?"

"I don't think thats the right word, but I get your point," said God, "I just thought you might appreciate it since you like Destiny so much. Oh, speaking of firearms, what do you think about firing off a few rounds into…"

I cut off the old man before he could say whatever he was going to by hanging up and slamming my phone back onto the desk.

"Damn perverted old men," I grumbled as I got to my feet, "I'll deal with this in the morning…"

I headed for the door, intending to go to bed, but when I opened it I found myself face to face with Koneko, who had a look on her face that looked more like a deer in the headlights than a cat. Well, that is until her eyes locked onto my bare chest and she went bright red. I have to admit, that reaction made a fair bit of pride well up in me. I'd never been what you'd call ripped, but the last few months had changed me from being just skinny to skinny with muscle definition.

"Enjoying the view?" I drawled.

Koneko blinked, before her blush darkened even further and she wrenched her eyes away from me and turned away.

"U-um, I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, sounding completely out of sorts.

"Its fine, having a cute girl staring at me is great for the ego," I said, "Although I would like to know what you're doing here."

Koneko's face went even redder as she tried to look anywhere but me.

"W-well, I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Shoot," I said.

Koneko took a deep breath and pulled herself together enough to meet my eyes, although her cheeks were still pink.

"Are you an Exorcist?" she asked.

Never say that even an embarrassed Koneko beats around the bush. I raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

Koneko shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Rias asked me to deliver a message asking you in person with the other Devil in charge of this area," said Koneko, "Asia said that you have an aura similar to some Holy Relics shes seen, so Rias thought you might be connected to the Church."

She looked back at me, her expression guarded but her eyes holding an odd mixture of suspicion, hope and pleading.

"So, are you an Exorcist?"

"No," I said flatly, "I have no connection to the Church whatsoever."

"But just now, you said you had a Light Gun," said Koneko suspiciously, "Only Exorcists can get those."

"Oh, you mean that?" I asked, indicating to the gun still sitting on my desk, "My boss has his fingers in a lot of pies, so its easy for him to get his hands on just about anything I need. Hell, he probably made it himself. As for why, well, I have no intention of starting anything, but its still a good idea to have some insurance, just in case things don't go too well in the not too distant future."

Koneko eyed me for a moment, apparently looking for any tells that I might be lying, before she visibly sagged with relief.

"So I take it you're happy to hear that?" I asked with a smirk.

Koneko nodded.

"Great, well let Rias know that I'd be happy to meet her," I said, "Just let me know the time and place."

"I'll do that," said Koneko, "And...thank you for clearing that up."

"No problem," I said, "But before you go, do you want a drink?"

Koneko shook her head.

"No thank you," she said, "I need to go get some sleep before school tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Alright, see you later," I said as I walked towards my bedroom.

As I did, I stumbled slightly. I quickly regained my balance, but my towel came loose, right before Koneko could vanish through her circle. There was a loud eep as a flash of red light signified her leaving.

"Somehow, I don't think that was entirely an accident," I growled, my cheeks burning as I snatched up my towel and headed to bed.

 **And done. A tad shorter, but thats as good a time as any. Hmm, its seems that God isnt the only divine troll Lucas will have to deal with. Those who know their IAWWMS can probably guess who's messing with Lucas and Koneko now.**

 **Nice look into Koneko's head here. I know shes acting a tad out of character, but since we were seeing inside her head and while she was off balance from her out of control emotions and an Ecchi scene, I think it can be forgiven.**

 **Better Devils is one of my favorite guns in Destiny and Destiny 2. I've used it for ages, but have recently scrapped it in favour of Sunshot and an autogun. Still, it will live on here...at least until he gets an upgrade to deal with Leader class threats.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, heres an update on the harem: Koneko, Sona, Irina and possibly Ravel if I can figure out a way to get her involved.**

 **I've also decided that I am going to have Lucas gain the power to create more Guardians with his Light, but only two. As such, I'd like some suggestions as too who could become the other two members of his Fireteam and what their weapons could be. I currently have an idea for Irina to become a Titan armed with the Young Wolf's Howl and Hardlight, although thats tentative at best. Please dont suggest anyone too strong and I'd prefer not to use someone already in a Peerage. Incidentally, you can also suggest characters who are already dead due to how the process works. You know, Ghost brings you back to life?**

 **And with that, I am done. Next time, the meeting with Rias and Sona and the possible roasting of a certain flaming chicken. Depends on how things go. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Before I forget, I will not be adding Rossweisse to Lucas' girls. Juries still out on Xenovia though. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A couple of days after my after hours encounter with Koneko, I was walking towards Kuoh Academy to meet with Rias as she had requested, I didn't imagine that the meeting would go badly, but just in case, I had Better Devil holsted to the back of my belt under my coat and hidden with a bit of magic. I doubted I'd need it, but I really didn't feel like another meeting with God any time soon.

I arrived at the school gate where I was met by a small group of very familiar Devils, just like Rias message Koneko delivered the night before told me. Apparently, Sona had volunteered to be my guide to wherever we were meeting and she was joined by Tsubaki (expected) and Saji (less so). As I approached, Sona eyed me up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it your Lucas Redding?" she asked.

I blinked. Unlike everyone else I'd spoken to who spoke raw RP English, she actually did have an accent...sort of. She sounded like she was from Derby, the same place I was originally from. Well, close enough. Still, it was rather odd to hear my accent come out of a classy lady like Sona. I'd expect her to sound like she came from Oxford or something. Eh, I'd ask later.

"Thats me," I said, "And you are..?"

"I'm Sona Sitri, the Student Council President and heir to the Sitri Clan," said Sona, "And these are Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen and Genshiro Saji, my Pawn."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, "So I take it you'll be my guide for today?"

"Yes, I will," said Sona, "Tsubaki, Saji, you two can return to class."

Tsubaki nodded, but Saji didn't look happy. He was also glaring at me for some reason.

"But Prez, what about school rule number 398?" said the blond.

"Huh?" I said.

That was a bit of an odd thing to say.

"398?" said Tsubaki, sounding rather bored as a look of exasperation crossed Sona's face, "Sex behind the bikeshed is strictly forbidden for all first year students?"

"HUH?!" I spluttered.

"Wha...no, I meant the one about all visitors of unknown nature on campus needing at least two guides!" said Saji.

"Thats rule 399," said Tsubaki.

"Alright you two, thats enough," said Sona, "Both of you return to class. I will be fine."

Saji looked like he was going to argue, but Tsubaki dragged him off before he could protest.

"Sorry about him," said Sona as she turned back to me, "Hes just being paranoid."

"Fair enough, but why exactly did they just reference Red Dwarf?" I asked, "Also, sex behind the bike shed?"

Sona rolled her eyes as she led the way into the school, ignoring the odd looks I was getting from the students.

"Honestly, I have no idea," she said, "Lord Gremory and my Father were the ones who wrote most of the rules in the Student Charter, so some of them are a little...odd. As for the Red Dwarf thing, I think its because Saji has a terrible memory for these things and Tsubaki likes messing with him. Either that or she doesn't realize that shes accidentally acting as the straight man in a joke."

"Huh…" I said.

It was really odd hearing her make a comment that sounded like something I'd say in such a serious tone. Also…

"So, you like Red Dwarf?" I said, more for something to say than anything.

"Rias likes Anime and my sister is obsessed with Magical Girls," she said, "My vice is British TV."

"So things like Blackadder, Doctor Who and QI?" I asked.

"Yep."

I furrowed my brow. That...was rather had to picture in all honesty. I mean, everyone has their own guilty pleasures, but Sona Sitri laughing her arse off at the same things I love? Kinda hard to imagine.

"You're British yourself, right?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can hear your accent," she said as if that explained everything.

"Huh?"

"Its how the translation magic works," she explained, "Most Supernatural beings can understand and be understood by anyone with a complete lack of accent, but if two people are speaking the same language they can hear their accents."

"So thats how it works," I said, "Although I would like to know why a Devil sounds like shes from Derbyshire."

"My Mother and Father have Chesterfield as their territory, so I spent a lot of time there growing up," said the Devil, "I went to a Human school there to."

"Fair enough," I said.

Seriously, what else could I say?

* * *

By this point we were crossing the area between the main school and the old school building and had just reached the doors when Sona paused. I was about to ask her what was wrong when a wave of heat rolled over me, accompanied by a tingling feeling I recognized as the sensation of Magic.

"What was that?" I asked.

Sona sighed.

"Oh dear, it looks like Rias has an uninvited guest," she said, "This could get messy…"

"I can come back another time…" I said.

"No, I think that Rias will be happy for an interruption with this particular guest," said Sona as she led the way into the building.

Ah, must be Riser. Well, this would be a fun conversation!

As we approached what had to be the club room, the feeling of magic got stronger and stronger and the heat kept rising with it. Then, a second power source joined the first, just as we reached the door.

"I hope we can stop them from blowing up the clubroom," muttered Sona as she raised a hand to knock.

I put my hand behind my back and readied my Light, just in case I needed to defend myself, before Sona knocked. The oppressive feeling lessened slightly and, a moment later, the door opened to reveal a gorgeous girl who had to be Akeno, who looked relieved when she saw Sona. Then she turned her gaze on me and her eyes widened slightly.

"Ah, Sona, you're just in time," said the Nephilim, "Please, come in."

She led the way inside where we were greeted by the sight of Riser and Rias apparently squaring off while Grayfia stood quietly in the corner and Rias Peerage stood in the background looking tense and Issei holding his bruised stomach as Risers Peerage/Harem sneered in the background..

"And who is this Rias?" asked Riser as he looked me up and down, "Another member of your Peerage?"

"Nope, I'm one of her Clients," I said.

Riser snorted.

"A Human?" he sneered, "Whats he doing here?"

"He interests me," said Rias, "I was hoping to talk to him with Sona today."

Riser sneered again as he eyed me with contempt in his eyes.

"And what could a Human possibly have to interest you?" he asked, "He doesn't seem that impressive to Riser."

I smirked.

"A sense of Human decency?" I said, "Or maybe an ego that actually fits through the door?"

There was a moment's silence as everyone stared at me in utter shock at my comment, including Koneko who really should have seen it coming.

"What was that?" growled Riser, the air around his body shimmering as heat began to leak out of him.

"You heard me ya overcooked chicken," I said, "Or is all that stuffing shoved up your arse blocking your ears?"

Riser let out a wordless roar of rage at the insult and thrust out his hands, unleashing a wave of fire in my direction.

* * *

Third Person POV

When Riser unleashed his attack at Lucas, there were a few reactions. Grayfia remained perfectly calm, simply wondering what would need to be done to cover up the apparent death of the strange young Human, while Issei, Kiba and Asia all had various levels of shock and horror at the sudden and violent death of the young man Koneko had taken such a shine to. Rias was also shocked and horrified at the death, not to mention furious that her betrothed, dickhead or not, would so casually murder a Human in cold blood. Sona was also shocked, although in her case it was more to do with the sudden change in deminor in the young man she had been chatting too quite happily on the way over from polite and mildly amusing goof to sharp tongued rogue who could have made Blackadder proud from his insults.

For most of the girls in Risers Peerage, they felt a sense of satisfaction that the man who had insulted their Lord so harshly had been dealt with, although a few of them did feel that killing him was a tad excessive. As for Riser himself, he felt a kind of savage satisfaction that the maggot that would insult him was removed. This was why he hated the Human world, it was full of ingrates.

As for our favorite Rook, well, Akeno was currently doing her best to hold her back with a hand clapped over her mouth as Koneko tried to either try to help the obviously already burnt to death Human or attack Riser, the Queen wasn't sure which. Frankly, the silverettes reaction surprised the Queen. She had never once seen the normally stoic girl blow up like this. Just who was this Lucas Redding that his death could affect Koneko this much after such a short time?

Riser took a deep breath and straightened his jacket as he turned away from the bonfire he'd created.

"Ah, how unsightly," he said, "This is why Riser hates Humans."

"I can't say I like you much either, chicken breath."

Everyone froze at the unexpected voice from the pyre, before all the Devils in the room instinctively stiffened as the room was filled with a feeling all Devils knew. The feeling of Light being forged. However, there was something strange about this Light. It didn't feel like that of an Angel, almost as if it was lacking something in its composition. It also carried with it a sense of emptiness and ravenous hunger that set them all even more on edge.

As they watched, the flames seemed to arc and twist as if they were being drawn towards something, a purple light appearing as the flames thinned. After a moment, the flames had thinned enough to reveal a still grinning and completely unharmed Lucas with an orb of rolling purple energy between his hands that was rapidly consuming the flames. Within moments, the last of the flames had vanished and Lucas closed his hands, snuffing out the orb and taking the aura of Light with it.

"W-w-w-what the hell?!" spluttered Riser, "You should be dead!"

Lucas just laughed.

"I should be a lot of things," he said, "However, if you think you can kill me with fire as cool as that, you've got another think coming."

Riser scowled and indicated with his hand. An instant later, his Knights, Siris and Karlamine appeared on either side of Lucas, swords already in motion. The young mans smirk only widened as he snapped out his hands, more light, this time a very pale golden colour appearing around his fingers as a pair of crude blades appeared around his hands as he blocked the blades...and sheared right through them, the metal instantly melting at his touch. Before the Knights could properly react to their sudden lack of proper weapons, he grabbed Karlamine by her extended wrist and tossed her at her fellow Knight, sending both flying back to land at Risers feet.

"Anything else you want to try?" asked Lucas, grin still in place.

"What are you?!" growled Riser, "Some kind of Angel?"

"Oh, no, I'm no Angel," said Lucas, "My Light has no Holy element in it. No, I'm something entirely new. I guess you could call me...a Guardian."

He held up a hand and an orb of his white-gold fire appeared over his fingers.

"So, are you going to bugger off or do you want to find out what'll happen if I throw this at you?"

Riser scowled and spun around, stalking back over to his Peerage as Karlamine and Siris staggered over to join them, supporting one another as best they could. They weren't actually hurt, but were badly shaken from the unexpected defeat.

"I'll see you in Ten Days Rias," said Riser, "And you…"

He glared at Lucas.

"This isn't over!"

The Phenex and his Peerage vanished in a flash of fire. Lucas' extremely mature response was to stick his tongue out at the place where the Devils had vanished as the orb of fire in his hand winked out.

* * *

Back to Lucas

With the flaming chicken dealt with, I turned back to the more important characters, only to find them all staring at me with looks ranging from guarded to scared out of their wits. Oh, and most of the fighters were in ready stances, including Kiba who had a sword at the ready and Issei who was stood in front of Asia with his Boosted Gear active. However, the worst was Koneko, who had stopped struggling against Akeno's hold (and I wasn't sure if I should be glad or worried about her reaction considering I could see tears in her eyes) and was now staring at me with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

 **And there we go, thats the next chapter done. I have to say, that was rather fun.**

 **So, hes met Sona and started bonding over shared interest in good ol English comedy and the fact that they apparently grew up around the same area...sort of. I don't actually live in Chesterfield. Yes, I know she was a bit OOC, but I'm not very good at writing incredibly serious characters. Believe me, the original version was even worse.**

 **Yes, that was a Red Dwarf Joke. Not sure if more will happen, but fingers crossed!**

 **Yeah, thats my headcanon as to how the language ability worked. My original intention was to give Sona a really thick accent that didn't fit her prim and proper image, but it wouldn't really make much sense to anyone who isnt from Britain if I did that, so I scrapped it.**

 **I...may have jumped the gun a little there, but the chapter practically wrote itself when I got to beating the snot out of Riser. Keep in mind that the main reason he won the 'fight' was because Riser vastly underestimated him and had no idea what he could do.**

 **For those wondering, the Sol Swords he can create look similar to the Ki sabers from Dragon Ball, albeit made of Sol Fire.**

 **Next time, a proper conversation between Devils and Guardian and some help in making preparations for beating Riser. Until then, don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have shown off so much, but I'd always wanted to punch Riser in the face and I'd recently been gagging for a chance to try my newly acquired skills in a real fight. Apparently those two desires had combined to make me do something rather stupid that had ousted me in the middle of potentially enemy territory. This could end badly…

"Stand down, all of you!" snapped Rias.

Or maybe not. Kiba and Issei both relaxed, although they didn't dismiss their Sacred Gears.

"Mr Redding is our guest and we will treat him as such," said Rias, "Besides, powerful or not, I don't think hes stupid enough to pick a fight here."

"Thanks, I think," I said, "Oh, and call me Lucas. Mr Redding is my Dad."

"Hmm," said Rias as Sona headed over to join her fellow King.

I found myself under two sets of intense eyes, not helped in the least by the gaze I could feel burning into my back. I glanced over my shoulder, paled and gulped. I'd completely forgotten that Grayfia was here. I was reasonably confident that I could get out if the Peerage had jumped the gun, although it may have been difficult without accidentally killing someone, but with Grayfia here, I was doomed if things went tits up.

"Alright Lucas, I assume you know why Sona and I wanted to meet with you?" said Rias.

"Yep, you want to make sure I'm not a threat to you," I said.

"Partly, but I also wanted to try and figure out what in the world you are," said Rias, "And don't say you're Human, no Human could use Light like that, even with a Sacred Gear."

I hesitated. The truth is, I wasn't sure what I was any more. I mean, I still felt like a Human and I'd been brushing off most of the changes as the upgrades provided by God, but there had always been a voice at the back of my mind telling me that I might not be Human any more. After all, when Touya got reincarnated by God, he became something more than Human as his body was made up of Celestial elements. Normally this wouldn't really bother me that much, but I really didn't want to lie to Rias and Sona and yet didn't have a clue what to tell them.

"The truth is, I'm not sure what I am," I said slowly, "I always thought I was Human, but since I took this job and came to Japan, I've changed. And I don't just mean my ability to use Light."

"Job? What job?" asked Sona.

"Sorry, but thats classified," I said, "As is the identity of my boss. I dare say that you'll find out eventually, but for now, it needs to remain secret."

Rias looked like she wanted to push, but before she could, Grayfia stepped forwards.

"Tell me young man, what do you need in this town?" she asked.

"Right now?" I asked, "Getting stronger so when my actual mission I don't end up on the wrong side of someone who takes offence to my efforts and tries to off me."

"Is that likely?" asked Sona.

"Eh, some of the more radical members of the Three Factions might take offence, but I don't think the Leaders will care," I said with a shrug.

"I see," said Grayfia, "Well, I should be going. I will inform my Lord of your presence here, Master Lucas. I'm sure he'll want to speak with you."

"Thats fine, I'll need to talk to the Satans at some point anyway," I said, before frowning, "Theres a sentence I never thought I'd say…"

Grayfia bowed to Rias and vanished in a flash of light. With her Brothers Queen gone, Rias let out a sigh and slumped back in her seat.

"Well, that was far more exciting than I was expecting," she said, "Thank you for coming down Lucas. I'm sorry you got caught up in all the drama."

"Eh, its no trouble," I said, "Besides, it was fun taking him down a peg. Incidentally, if you're willing, I have a bit of advice that might help you win your game against him."

Rias sat up and fixed me with a look.

"Go on."

"The Phenex greatest weapons are their fire and their regeneration," I said, "However, they can't regenerate if their flames are smothered. With that in mind, try using water against them. If you can trap Riser inside a bubble, he won't be able to regenerate and if he trys to boil it away, he'll only manage to scald himself or, if his flames are as hot as I think, cause a steam explosion. Alternatively, you could always make use of your Peerage's inherent abilities to counter his Demonic Energy."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me, but ignored it.

"Finally, make sure you keep in mind that they have access to Phoenix tears," I said, "Remember that, until they are removed from the field, your opponents are still a threat. I imagine that his Queen at least will have a dose of Tears on her, so keep an eye on her."

Rias looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, yes, that could work," she said, "Thank you for that Lucas."

I nodded.

"Not a problem," I said with a grin, "Just make sure you beat the asshole."

Rias nodded.

"Well, since I revealed my powers earlier than I expected, I guess I don't need to walk home," I said as I stepped into an open area of the room and snapped my fingers.

A glowing white square with a circle and a crest that resembled a mountain range with three peaks in the middle appeared, before it opened, creating a circle floating in the air.

"If you need me, heres my phone number," I said, dropping a card with my number on the table, "See ya around."

I stepped up to the circle and vanished through it, reappearing in my living room. I'd mastered that particular trick the night before and had managed to use it to teleport all the way to Britain to buy some proper teabags. What? I may have some weeby tendencies, but I much prefer some good ol' British tea to Japanese style. I put a pot of that very stuff onto boil and sat down at the island in the middle of the room to think.

There were several things on my mind, first and foremost being the possible repercussions of revealing my power with so little warning. I was fairly confident that Rias and Sona wouldn't do anything, but there was always the risk that someone would decide I was dangerous and send someone after me. I'm pretty sure I could hold my own against most foes and I'm pretty sure that most Devils wouldn't risk pissing of the Gremory and Sitri Houses, but I should probably look into getting some defences against Devils installed. I think I saw some Ward spells in my Grimoire.

The other issue I had was Koneko. Seeing her reaction to seeing me apparently getting roasted by Riser was both heartwarming...and rather worrying. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she cared, but from what I knew about her from canon, she should NOT have opened up to me so quickly. Something was off and it wasn't my milk. Hmm, I think I need to talk to God in person…

With that thought, I got to my feet, summoned another teleportation circle and stepped through. I emerged on the other side into the room in the sky I'd first met God in where I found the old man sitting at his table with an extra cup of tea and a plate of chocolate digestives already out.

"You were expecting me," I said.

"Yep," said the old man, "Have a seat."

I did as I was told and accepted the offered tea.

"So, I take it you know what I'm going to ask?" I said after taking a sip of tea and a bite from a biscuit.

God sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, so why?" I said, "Koneko should not be this attached to me after such a short time. Did you do something?"

"No, I didn't," said God, "And it wasn't the Goddess of Love either, although she is taking an interest in the two of you."

My eye twitched.

"Never mind her, I want to know whats going on," I said.

"Whats going on is your natural Aura," said God, "Your body is composed of Divine Elements, the same substance as Gods and, to a lesser degree, Angels."

"So I'm not Human any more," I muttered.

God smiled slightly.

"No, you're more of a Demigod," he said, "Now, your Aura is entirely passive, theres nothing that can be done to deactivate it or control its effects. In its normal state, it inspires a feeling of comfort and safety in those around you, as well as helping to sooth tempers and prevent misunderstandings. While it cannot be controlled, it is affected by your emotions and feelings. When you're angry, it will make you seem far more intimidating and if you are feeling sad it will dampen the feelings of others around you."

"So what your saying is that, because I have a crush on Koneko, its affecting her feelings?" I said, not really sure how to react to that.

God made a face and moved his hand in a so-so gesture.

"Eeh, yes and no," he said, "We cannot affect free will or truly manipulate emotions, especially pure ones like love. Regardless of your feelings, your Aura wouldn't be able to do anything if there wasn't a spark of attraction there. What it can do however is help that spark grow."

I remained silent, staring at my reflection in my tea as I turned God's explanation over in my mind. I...honestly wasn't sure what to make of that. I mean, what was I supposed to think? The idea of my very presence affecting people's emotions, even if it was only minor, was something I wasn't entirely comfortable with. Then again, if God was right (and he probably was), there was nothing that could be done about it, so I should probably suck it up and get used to the idea.

"How much does it affect people?" I asked.

"A tiny amount," said God, "A charismatic person would have the same affect on people. The Aura cannot force people to feel an emotion thats not there, it just helps draw them to the surface. Koneko would likely have reached the point shes at now in time, so long as you didn't royally screw the pooch, your Aura just sped up the timeline."

I snorted at Gods description, but it did make me feel better. Even so, I still found myself with a glaring problem.

"Whats wrong?" asked God, "You still look down."

"Its just...as much as I would have loved the idea of getting with Koneko before I came to this world, now I'm here, I'm not so sure its a good idea," I said, "I mean, shes 15 and I'm…"

I was cut off by God bursting out laughing.

"Sorry kid, but I can't help it!" he gasped once he'd managed to calm down and caught my annoyed look.

"Glad you find my problems so funny," I growled.

God shook his head, smile still in place.

"Lucas, the issues you are having are those of a Human," he said, "You, and more importantly Koneko, are not Human. While you may be living in the Human World, you will never truly be a part of it again and believe me, very few people will bat an eye at a five year difference between the two of you. Hell, Riser Phenex is 48 and the age gap between Lord and Lady Gremory is about 300 years.

I goggled at the figures and God chuckled at the look on my face.

"See, five years isn't such a long time," he said, "Hell, even most Humans wouldn't bat an eye in three years or so."

He snorted.

"Besides, I don't think that Koneko will give you a choice in the matter once she gets her head on straight regarding her feelings."

"Eh?"

"Nekomata are known to be rather...aggressive when it comes to chasing their mates," said God.

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. Something told me this was going to come back to bite me…

* * *

And we're back to Koneko again

" _Well, here I am again,"_ thought Koneko sardonically as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling.

Ever since Lucas had left the Clubroom earlier in the day, she'd been feeling rather out of sorts. No, thats not right, it was since she'd seen Lucas apparently burnt to death by that bastard Riser. Looking back on that moment now, Koneko couldn't believe the sheer amount of rage and despair that had flooded her body, followed by a sense of relief that had nearly made her collapse in Akeno's arms when she realized he was still alive and then a sense of betrayal when, for that brief horrible moment that she'd thought he was possibly a potential enemy, a sense of betrayal that rivaled that caused by Kuroka when she abandoned her to death.

Why? Why did Lucas make her feel like this? She'd never felt such strong emotions for someone, not even when Kuroka had left. However, there was more to it than that. After Riser had left, it had taken all her willpower to keep from hugging Lucas in relief that he was safe and when she had left the Club Room to get some rest before training started tomorrow, she was half way to Lucas' house before she realized she was going in the wrong direction. Even now, her cosy little apartment provided by Rias that had always been a warm, safe haven for her felt cold and empty, as if it was missing something. Something she knew had brown hair, gray eyes and a kind smile. She wanted to head over to his house and curl up next to him, to feel his warmth and smell his soothing scent...

Koneko suddenly sat bolt upright as a deep, rumbling sound reached her ears, looking around wildly for its source. However, an instant later, she realized that it had been her. She had been purring! She hadn't purred in years and now the very thought of being with her Lucas was enough to make her purr! Wait…

When did he become 'her Lucas'?

" _Probably around the same time seeing him die nearly made you break,"_ whispered a voice in her head, _"But if he's yours, doesn't that make you his?"_

Koneko blinked, before she went bright red as everything clicked into place. No, that couldn't be it! She couldn't l-l-l…

" _You llllllove him!"_ said the voice.

"N-no, t-thats n-not true!" protested Koneko, not even thinking about the fact she was verbally responding to a voice in her head, "I-I mean sure hes nice and handsome and a great cook and…"

She trailed off, her protests sounding weak to her own burning ears. Besides, despite the part of her that was still hurting from Kuroka's betrayal's protests, the rest of her was busy screaming at her that thats exactly why she was feeling like this. Now the only problem was, what should she do about it? After all, her greatest fear that she would lose control like her sister and hurt someone she loved and a good part of her was afraid that, if he knew what she was, Lucas would reject her. She wasn't sure she could take that. Maybe it would be better to stay quiet…

" _Oh no you don't!"_ said the voice, _"Lucas would never turn his back on you for that! Besides, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."_

Koneko felt all her worried dissolve at those words. The voice was right, Lucas wasn't the sort of person who would make judgements on a person's race! Besides, its not like he had any prior knowledge of what Nekoshou were capable of. She had no intention of hiding that of course, but it meant that she could make it clear what actually happened, rather than having to get through ingrained prejudice.

Now the only question was, when should she tell him? Koneko knew that she'd need to focus on her training over the next ten days and she wasn't sure she could do that with this hanging over her. No, better to tell him in the morning before they left. Besides, it'd be one more thing to fight for, right?

With her swirling thoughts now calm, Koneko curled up under her covers and went to sleep, not even noticing that her ears and tail were out and twitching happily as she dreamed. She also didn't notice the ghostly, pink haired woman who appeared to be silently giggling in her mirror.

" _Hehehe, this is far to easy,"_ she said, _"Hmm, I wonder what I should do next for Lucas...guess it depends on who attracts next. Hmm, maybe I should take on a more hands-on role here…"_

The woman giggled again and started to fade.

" _Sweet dreams Kitten,"_ she said as she vanished completely.

 **And with that, I am done. I admit, I'm not totally happy with the meeting, but I'm getting sick of rewriting it, so this'll do.**

 **I hope Lucas' suggestion for dealing with Riser makes sense. I imagine so since it makes use of a combination of logical weaknesses and a dash of physics. I highly doubt that a Phenex can regenerate from drowning after all and, regeneration or no, burns have got to hurt.**

 **For those interested, Lucas' Magic Circle looks like a Ghost with the Warlock crest in the center of the middle bit. Hunters and Titans would naturally have their crests in place of the Warlocks.**

 **So, we finally know whats causing Koneko's rapid infatuation with Lucas. To clarify, his aura does NOT induce emotions, it just draws whats already there to the surface. In other words, if there's no attraction, they won't suddenly fall for him.**

 **A brief conversation about the morals and issues of age surrounding beings that are functionally immortal.**

 **A bit more from Koneko who has finally realized her feelings and will likely be doing something about them very soon. Either under her own power in forced into a situation like that by her mysterious helper. Oh, and she'll be showing up in person very soon, likely after Sona joins the party. If your wondering how Koneko hasn't noticed her yet, well, its a Goddess with a tremendous amount of experience hiding from people to do her job. She really has no problem hiding from a distracted teenager.**

 **And with that, I am done! Don't forget to leave a review on the way out! Until next time, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Fun fact, did you know that Koneko and I actually share a birthday? Maybe thats why I like her so much. I might use that for a chapter when the day comes around. Anyway, random trivia done, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

The next day dawned bright and early with a very loud crash that jolted me from my sleep. I shot out of bed and ran downstairs where I found the bookshelf in my study had fallen over. Fortunately, it was mostly empty as most of my books were in my bedroom, but there was still a mess to clear up.

"Greaaat, thats all I need," I grumbled as I picked up the fallen bookshelf and returned it to its upright state, "Well, I guess I've got something to do after breakfast now."

I sighed and headed into the kitchen. I had intended to have a bit of a lie in today, but now I was up, I might as well get started on my day. I had just put the kettle on when the doorbell rang.

"Huh?"

I glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Who the hell would be calling at this time? I headed out into the hall and opened the door to reveal an oddly nervous looking Koneko.

"Koneko? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise, "I thought you were going on your training trip today?"

"We are, but we're not going till later," she said, "But before I go, theres something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, come in," I said, stepping to the side, "I was just about to have some breakfast. Do you want something?"

A loud rumbling sound was my answer and I chuckled as Koneko blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, "Come on."

We headed into the kitchen where I started taking out some pots and pans. Normally I'd just have cereal, but Koneko could probably do with a decent meal before she went. With that in mind, I fried up some bacon, made some scrambled eggs and fried a couple of kippers for us to share. Well, the kippers were more for her.

As we ate, I eyed my friend, taking in the way she was sitting and the fact she was focusing on her food without saying much. She seemed to be deep in thought. Not that I was much better to be fair. After my talk with God yesterday about my Aura, I had been doing a lot of thinking about it and the relationship between Koneko and I. I still wasn't really comfortable with either my Aura affecting the emotions of those around me and, while God had made some good points, 21 years of societal norms couldn't be shaken off that quickly. I'd adapt if (or rather when if God was to be believed), but I wasn't about to bring it up myself. Not only that, but I wasn't entirely sure if I could keep keeping my origin a secret if Koneko and I did get together. I wouldn't tell her about God since that wasn't really my secret to tell, but I didn't want to keep the fact I was from another world from her.

I sighed. Something told me that this was going to be one awkward conversation…

* * *

Koneko POV

Koneko had never felt this nervous in her life. Despite her decision to tell Lucas how she felt the night before, now that she was here in front of the young man, she felt all the insecurities and fears that had plagued her last night come rushing back. What if he turned her down? What if he said yes? What if he found out what she was and ran…

She shook her head violently, dispelling the thoughts. She wasn't about to back out now damn it! If she did, she'd never have the courage to do it again!

"Koneko?"

Lucas' voice snapped Koneko out of her thoughts and she looked up to find the subject of her thoughts looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked Lucas.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Mmmhmm," said Lucas as he put down his knife and fork, "Now that we've both eaten, lets lets go to the sitting room. The breakfast table really isnt the place for a conversation like this."

Koneko nodded and followed her crush into said room, taking a seat on the sofa as he sat across from her in an armchair.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Koneko swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry, before she blurted out:

"IthinkIloveyou!"

And there it was. It was quick and probably sounded like complete gobbledygook, but she'd said it. Koneko took a deep breath of relief, doing her best to ignore her burning cheeks as she met Lucas' started eyes, a part of her noticing that he was blushing just as darkly as her.

"I-I'm flattered Koneko, but…" he started, before Koneko cut him off again.

"I've never felt like this about anyone," she said softly, "Being around you...makes me feel so warm and safe…"

She missed Lucas wince at that.

"I want to be with you, but I can't unless I tell you something that might drive you away," she said, not meeting Lucas' eyes, "I wasn't originally a Devil, or even a Human like the others in the Peerage. I was…"

"A Nekoshou," said Lucas.

Koneko's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Thats right, isnt it?" he asked with a slight smirk that, at any other time, would make her go weak in the knees, but right now she was too busy gaping at him.

"How did…"

"The same way I know you have a Sister who supposedly lost control and killed her Master and ran, leaving you to face the music," said Lucas, "You would have been killed by a mob had Sirzechs not saved you and placed you in Rias care."

"I...how...how do you know that?" whispered Koneko.

Lucas sighed.

"You're not the only one with secrets that might blow this entire thing up in your face," he said, "But I think I've got you beat here. Theres no betrayal or near execution, but even so…"

Koneko honestly had no idea how to react to this. On one hand, it completely removed any fear of him abandoning her for being what she was, but on the other hand, the fact he knew about Kuroka (which she wasn't planning on telling him about unless it was absolutely necessary) was rather startling. Not only that, be he also apparently had a secret that might cause her to leave him…

" _Fat chance of that,"_ thought Koneko, _"I've come this far, I'm not back out now!"_

Lucas took a deep breath and steepled his fingers.

"First of all, what do you know about the many worlds theory?" he asked.

Koneko blinked. What did advanced theories of reality have to do with anything?

"Well, its a theory that basically says that time branches out like a tree," she said slowly, "That every action one could possible take is taken in alternate universes."

"Exactly," said Lucas, "However, you can take the theory one step further and say that there are realities out there for every book, film, game and work of fiction out there, worlds where those worlds are real."

Koneko frowned. What did this have to do with anything?

"Alright, but what does that have to do with this secret?" she asked.

"I was getting to that," he said, "Now, take that logic and reverse it. Imagine a world where all of this, where you, Rias, Issei and the rest of the Peerage, hell, this entire town, are nothing more than characters and setting in a Light Novel. A Light Novel that becomes popular due to impressive fights, an inventive world and gratuitous amounts of T&A. Imagine a teenager who loves Anime stumbling on it and instantly falling in love to the point that he writes fanfics for it, even when not directly using the world. Now, imagine that boy dieing on his way home from school to a lightning bolt and finding himself waking up in that world he loved so much with a crapton of new powers and a rather large problem as he somehow manages to summon one of his favorite characters on his first day in this new world, a character he happens to have a crush on."

By this point, Koneko's eyes were wide as she realized exactly what he meant by that.

"You mean that you…"

"Know quite a bit about whats coming?" said Lucas with a sardonic smirk, "Yeah, pretty much. Thats why I took an immediate dislike to Riser, I know what the dicks like."

"Thats...all rather hard to believe," said Koneko.

That was an understatement. Lucas snorted.

"Alright then, hows this?" he said, "Akeno is half Fallen Angel, Kiba's original name was Isaiah and he's a survivor of the Holy Sword Project run by the Catholic Church, Issei became a Devil after his Girlfriend, who turned out to be a Fallen Angel, killed him on their first date and he also happens to be the current holder of the Boosted Gear and Rias currently has an agoraphobic, crossdressing half-Vampire with the ability to stop time locked up in your Clubhouse. Oh yes, and your original name is Shirone"

Koneko gaped at him. There was no way he could possibly know all of that, not unless either his mysterious employer was Omniscient or had an insanely good spy network or...everything he'd told her was true.

"Its all really true, isn't it," she whispered.

Lucas nodded with a slight smile.

"So what, am I just a character to you?" asked Koneko, looking down as a horrible feeling squirmed in her stomach, "A character from a book? A mindless construct?"

"Wha...NO, of course not!" shouted Lucas, sounding aghast, "What would make you think that?"

"Well, thats what I am, right?" said Koneko, "A fictional character made flesh..?"

She was cut off as Lucas suddenly leaned across the table, took her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Koneko, I'll make you a promise," he said, "I won't ever lie to you. I might not tell you something or keep secrets that aren't mine to give, but I won't lie to you. You may have been a fictional character in my last world, but I know that this is NOT that world. I do not think of you as anything other than a beautiful girl."

Koneko's eyes widened at that. In truth, she wasn't really sure what had made her question him like that. Perhaps it had been the part of her that was hurt so many years ago trying one last time to prove that he was just like Kuroka, but now that part was completely gone. Even if he was from another world, it would take way more than that to scare her off now. Without another thought, she threw herself out of her seat, across the coffee table and into his lap, hugging him tightly, burying her head in his chest.

* * *

Back to Lucas

There were many things I was expecting to happen after I told Koneko the truth and, unfortunately, her reaction was one of them. Even so, to her her say that I thought that she was just a construct, a toy of sorts...it really hurt. Enough that it broke through my normal reaction, which would have been to calmly talk it out, and make me react with far more passion than normal. Still, it apparently worked as I found myself with an armful of Nekomata as she practically launched herself into my arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I...I don't really think you think of me like that. Its just…"

"You've been hurt before," I said with a smile as I hugged her back.

Koneko nodded against my chest. For a moment, we sat there silently as I stroked her silver locks, before I spoke up.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

Koneko looked up at me and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Your true form," I said.

Koneko hesitated for a moment, before looking down and nodded. There was a very slight ripple, before a pair of white ears popped out of her head and her tail emerged from under her skirt, both drooping slightly. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Aww, whats the matter," I asked.

"Its just...I haven't shown this form to anyone since Rias took me in," mumbled Koneko, "I mean, Kiba and Gasper know what I am, but they haven't seen me like this…"

I blinked in surprise, before I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Guess I should feel honoured then," I said, "The fact I'm the only one who gets to see how adorable you really are is quite the treat."

Koneko's ears perked up as she looked up at me in surprise.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't like this form or something?" I asked, "Nah, I like you however you look. Besides, with your ears and tail out, I can do this."

I scratched her behind the ear and Koneko's eyes widened, before closing in pleasure as she tilted her head into my hand and started purring. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Awww, thats so cute!" I said.

Koneko immediately blushed brightly and buried her face in my chest again. I just laughed and went back to stroking her hair, drawing another purr from the girl in my lap.

"Hey Lucas," said Koneko after a short time.

"Hmm?"

"If you know whats going to happen, can you tell me whats going to happen with Riser?" she asked.

I hesitated.

"I could…" I said, "But I'm not sure if knowing whats going to happen will help or hinder you."

Koneko sat up and looked me firmly in the eye.

"Lucas, if we lose this and Rias marries Riser, he'll make us move to the Underworld," she said, "I just got you, I'm not losing you so soon."

I blushed at that. No one had ever said anything like that before. It was...kinda nice...I shook my head to dispel the thoughts.

"Well, when you put it like that," I said, "Alright, in the original story, you actually lose after Riser forces Rias to coincide by burning Issei over and over again. You were actually doing a decent job until Yubelluna used the Phoenix tears to revive herself.

"Thats why you told Akeno to be careful of her," said Koneko.

"Exactly," I said, "She also takes you out fairly early on by catching you by surprise. You were actually the first of Rias' Peerage to be taken out…"

Koneko looked shocked at that.

"That was after you took out a Rook and three Pawns, so don't feel to bad," I said quickly, "But even so, I'd suggest that you keep an eye on the sky when during the game."

"OK, got it," said Koneko, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

I hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Not about the match, no," I said, "I've already given Rias some tips that should help, but…"

"But what?"

I sighed.

"If you want to win, the best option would be to use Senjutsu," I said flatly.

Koneko immediately drew back and looked at me with guarded eyes.

"Before you shoot down the idea, listen to what I have to say," I said quickly, "Yes, Senjutsu is dangerous and can cause trouble, but it's not as bad as you think…"

"It turned my sister into a monster!" said Koneko.

"Actually…"

Koneko gave me a sharp look.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Kuroka didn't lose control," I said, "The real reason she killed her Master and ran was because he was planning on doing something to you. Don't ask me what, I don't know, but what I do know is that she is neither evil nor a monster. She never meant for you to end up on the chopping block as it were, she simply miscalculated."

Koneko looked like she'd been punched in the gut and frankly, I can't blame her. I had just turned her entire belief in what sort of person her sister was on its head after all.

"Kuroka...was trying to protect me…" she breathed.

"Yeah, she was," I said.

She relaxed back against my chest, once again falling into silence as she tried to absorb that.

"I...I'm not going to risk it," she said eventually.

"Huh?"

"Learning Senjutsu," she elaborated, "Even if its not as dangerous as I thought, I don't want to risk losing control. I don't think trying to learn it with my head in the state its in right now is such a good idea."

I snorted.

"Probably not," I said, "Still, the ideas and information I've given Rias should be enough to give her an edge. And if its not, well, Riser will still get his."

"How?"

"Issei kicks his arse."

Koneko leaned back and fixed me with an incredulous look.

"That perv...beats Riser single handedly?" she asked, incredulity clear in his tone.

I laughed.

"He sacrifices his arm to the Dragon to do it, but yes," I said, "Say what you will about Issei, but he is a genuinely good person, in his own way."

"Still a worthless pervert," deadpanned Koneko.

I laughed again.

"Still, it would be nice to not have to rely on Shonen Anime tropes for victory," I said, "Tell you what, you can borrow Better Devils for the match. Having something like that may give you the edge you need."

"You mean your gun?" asked Koneko, "Is that allowed?"

"Well, Holy Swords and Sacred Gears are," I said, "Why wouldn't a Light Gun?"

"Good point."

Koneko sighed as she glanced at the clock.

"I'll need to be going soon," she mumbled, "Then it'll be ten days until I can see you again…"

"Hey, don't worry," I said, "Ten days is nothing."

Koneko nodded against my chest, before she drew slightly and looked me in the eye.

"Whats up?" I asked when I saw the indecision in her eyes.

She didn't say anything, but the indecision in her eyes seemed to vanish and she leant forwards and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, before I quickly recovered and kissed her back. The kiss was short and ended almost as quickly as it had begun, but we were both flushed nonetheless.

"There, now I have something else to fight for," said Koneko, "I'll see you in ten days."

I smiled and nodded as she hopped off my lap.

"I'll see you then," I said as I handed her my gun.

Koneko returned the smile and vanished in a flash of light. I slowly got to my feet and headed into the kitchen, goofy grin never leaving my face. As I did, my phone pinged and, upon looking at it, I found a message from God with a thumbs up icon.

"Damn old pervert," I grumble without heat.

 **And done. Man, this chapter...was both a pain and a joy to write. I hope I did a good job of Koneko and Lucas' conversation.**

 **I'm not totally pleased with all of it, most notably Koneko's random outburst in the middle, but I couldn't figure out a way to take it out without completely screwing over what I had in mind for the rest of the chapter. I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to where it came from.**

 **So, Koneko is the first to know Lucas' secret. She won't be the last, but he won't just start telling everyone.**

 **You know what, I'm going to leave this AN here. Normally, I'd add in a few quips about how cute this all was, but I'm exhausted and I just want to get this chapter posted. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, other than enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

 _"It truly is amazing how quickly things can change,"_ I mused as I sat back in my seat and watched the world go by as I waited for my breathing to even out.

I had just got done with my workout in the park, mainly because it was a beautiful day out and I really needed to get away from the house for a bit. It was that need more than anything that had triggered that thought since, prior to my coming to this world, I would have liked nothing more than to remain locked in my room all day, playing games, watching videos and reading. Now however, I had grown used to working out, so much so that I became antsy if I didn't do at least something physical during the day. Normally, that would be my spar with Koneko, but with her at Rias' training camp…

I jumped as someone sat down across from me, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me smack my knees on the bottom of the hard wood picnic table as I did.

"Son of a…!"

I bit off the last word as my new companion chuckled at my reaction. It was Sona looking very out of character in a pair of jeans that did an excellent job of showing off her well formed legs and behind, trainers and a Dr. Who shirt of all things.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" asked Sona, adjusting her glasses.

"Not really, just how I can use plastic manikins to take over the world," I said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. So, what can I do for you?"

Sona shrugged.

"You looked like you could do with some company," she said.

"Mmmhmm, and I'm sure the idea of learning some details without the threat of a flaming chicken looming over us had nothing to do with it," I drawled.

Sona just smiled thinly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a travel chess set.

"Fancy a game?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Sure, but don't expect me to be any good," I said, "Last time I played, my Dad still had hair."

"I'm sure you won't be that bad," said Sona as she set up the board.

I wasn't. In fact, I was worse. Considering my Dad hadn't had hair since I was seven, that should give you some idea of how long it had been since I played chess and even then I'd never been much good. As a result, Sona absolutely destroyed me. Then, after a few games, my Talent skill kicked in and I started to do a little better. I was still a long, long way from beating her though.

"So, do you have any surprise engagements?" I asked as I took one of her pawns.

Sona shot a raised eyebrow my way.

"Why do you ask?" she asked as she took my last Rook.

"Just curious," I said.

Sona sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said, "Father did try, but I managed to convince him to let me test my would-be suitors to make sure they were worthy. Since he didn't want a weak Son in Law and my Sister was leaning on him, he agreed. Check."

"How come Rias didn't do something similar?" I asked as I moved my king out of the way of her bishop.

"She tried, but her Father wasn't having it," said Sona, "Believe me when I say that she has tried everything to get away from Riser, but her Father keeps putting a stop to it. Her brother would help, but Sirzechs is incredibly busy and can't really do much. Besides, he can't really be seen favouring one House over another."

"But the Leviathan can?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sona shot me a surprised look, before snorting.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you know that," she said, "My Sister is in charge of foreign affairs, so she has a little more leeway. Besides, she did it in private and Dad's never could refuses either of us anything..."

She gave a soft smile.

"Fair enough," I said as I moved my Queen into position, "Check. Finally!"

"Not bad," said Sona as she moved her Knight, taking my Queen in the process.

"God damn it," I growled, getting a giggle from Sona.

I shot her an odd look at that. For some reason, that laugh didn't seem right coming from such a stirn girl, even with the affect of my Aura. Sona caught my look and apparently correctly read my thoughts.

"Todays my day off," said Sona, "I have to be strict in school because I'm the Student Council President, but when I'm off, I tend to relax a little...so long as my sister isn't around."

She shuddered at the idea of relaxing when Serafall was anywhere near her. I nodded at her explanation. That made sense. After all, even the strictest person had to relax at SOME point.

"So, what is your little test?" I asked, more for something to say than anything.

Sona raised an eyebrow, a faint smirk on her face.

"Oh? Interested in trying?" she asked, amusement clear in her tone.

I snorted.

"Oh hell no!" I said, "I've only just got a hellcat as a girlfriend, I'm not looking to add a Devil!"

"Oh, so thats why Koneko was looking so pleased when Rias left!" exclaimed Sona.

I blushed as the Sitri Heiress cracked up.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," I grumbled.

"You know, that was kinda dangerous, right?" asked Sona, "If Riser wins, chances are that he'll force Rias and her Peerage into the Underworld with him and, after the way you insulted him, he won't let any of them anywhere near you."

I smirked.

"I'm not worried," I said, "I'm pretty sure that with the advice I gave Rias and the secret weapon I lent Koneko, Riser will be ground into chicken stock in no time."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Sona.

I grinned.

"You're gonna have to wait and see," I said as I got to my feet, "Well, thats enough getting my arse kicked for today. See you around."

"Oh, Lucas!" called Sona, making me pause, "If you want, feel free to drop by the Student Council Room after school whenever you like. I'd be happy to play you some more."

I eyed her for a moment, before nodding and walking away, her offer bouncing around inside my head. Something was off about that offer, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It certainly didn't help that I couldn't for the life of me remember what her challenge to would be suitors was.

* * *

Sona's POV. Because of course it is.

Sona watched the Light Users retreating back until he vanished into a crowd, before turning back to her chessboard with a slight frown. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd made that offer, although it could have something to do with the fact she was gagging for an actual challenge. While he had started off utterly inept at the game, his learning curve was less a curve and more a vertical line. She was still beating him every time, but each game they had played had made her work for her victory more and more.

Alternatively, it could be because she was genuinely curious about the young man. He was something no one had ever seen before, was very intelligent and clearly powerful. Very powerful. Despite the fact that Devils, like the Human World, had changed and modernized over the years, the fact remains that deep in their genetic code, all Devils respected power. There was a reason that the Satans were the strongest Devils after all.

Powerful Devils were the ones that held the reigns of the Underworld and were the ones who tended to attract the most females. It was not uncommon at all for powerful Devils to end up with harems, Sona's own father being no exception. Hell, due to the low birth rates of their kind, it was incredibly rare for children to have full blooded siblings, with Sirzechs and Rias being the only two Sona was aware of! Even she and Serafall had different Mothers, with Serafall's mother being a Snow Nymph, which is where the Leviathan had got her powerful ice magic from.

Despite that difference, there was really no difference in standing between the offspring of Devils, other than age, meaning that, despite the fact that Sona's mother was the 'official' Lady Sitri, her older sister had had the title of Heiress until she had become Leviathan. Yeah, it was often confusing looking at it from the outside, but its just how things worked down below.

Sona wrenched her mind back on track and looked down at the board. The last game was unfinished, but she could clearly see that, while she probably would have won in the end, Lucas was getting closer and closer to beating her.

"I look forwards to seeing what you're made of, Lucas Redding," she muttered as she packed up her chess set and walked away.

Had she been paying attention to the crowd around her, she would of seen a gorgeous young woman with fluffy pink hair watching her with a look of glee on her face.

"Heeheehee, this is gonna be fun!" said the woman, "I can't wait to see how Lucas reacts to this!"

She giggled and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a large house in the woods where a group of Devils were training, Koneko felt a shiver go down her spine, making her ears and tail momentarily appear and stand on end. Something had happened and she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Back to Lucas

"ACHOOO!"

I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"Hmm, I hope I'm not getting a cold," I muttered, "I wonder if I can even still get colds…?"

 **You know what? Its short, but this is mostly just filler anyway. So yeah, I haven't abandoned this! I plan to try and work on both this and FDHT at the same time...heh, yeah, lets see how well that goes!**

 **So, Lucas and Sona have had their first real conversation and we even got to find out a bit about Rias. In this world, she DID do everything she could to get out of her marriage, including trying what Sona did. However her Dad is way to stubborn and Riser would never go for it anyway.**

 **Why was Sona wearing a Dr Who t-shirt? Because reasons.**

 **If theres anything Talent can be used for, its mastering something like Chess, especially when playing against someone as good as Sona. It won't be long until Lucas beats her and then...well, you can probably guess.**

 **Yep, thats my excuse for the harem here. I think it makes sense for the Devil's marriage system to work like that. Plus, I have another method to rationalize it away other than 'because DXD'.**

 **Nice to see the God of Love is still out to cause chaos. Lets see what she has in mind for Sona and Lucas, shall we?**

 **And with that, I am done. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Devils and Divine

When I was struck by lightning on the way to work, the very last thing I expected was to end up like a character from my favorite Anime. Of course, unlike him I've ended up, not in a fantasy world, but instead in another awesome Anime...where God is supposedly dead. This...is going to suck.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say, other than enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

A couple of days after my little meeting with Sona in the park saw me walking through the warehouse district of Kuoh. I'm not sure what had drawn me here, but God had sent me down here with an explanation that can best be summed up as 'you'll see when you get there'. Very helpful.

BOOM!

I blinked as the door of a nearby warehouse was suddenly blasted off its hinges as someone was blown straight through it and across the street where they slammed into the wall and stuck there in their own personal crater.

"The hell?"

I moved closer to get a better look, only for my stomach to drop when I realized it was Saji. He was unconscious and bleeding from a nasty looking head wound and his body was covered in slash wounds. I looked from the unconscious Pawn to the building he'd been blasted out of, just in time to see another one of Sona's Peerage getting kicked in the chest by what appeared to be a blue blur and get sent flying my way. I jumped up and caught her, digging my feet into the ground to prevent her momentum from sending me back into the wall with Saji, although she still pushed me back a bit. I would have taken a moment to goggle at the fact I'd actually carved a couple of furrows into the concrete, but I was more interested in checking on the girl and finding out what in the world was going on.

The girl in question I vaguely recognized as Ruruko Nimura, Sona's other Pawn and, like Saji, she was cut up pretty bad. Apparently whatever they were fighting was armed and very skilled with a sword. Oh, and since this was an Ecchi world, her clothing was naturally sliced up in such a way that it revealed her undies. I did my best to ignore that however as the girl blearily opened her eyes.

"W-wha…" she gasped, her eyes clouded with pain, "Who…"

"I'm a friend of Sona's," I said quickly, "Whats going on?"

"S-stray Devil…" she gasped, "T-too s-strong...need to…"

She tried to get up, but I tightened my grip on her shoulders.

"No, you stay put," I said, "I'll help Sona."

"T-than…" she trailed off as she went limp.

A quick check revealed that Ruruko had just passed out, so I quickly lent her against the wall where she'd be at least partly comfortable until we could get her somewhere safe, before shrugging off my coat and covering her with it. I'd have to leave Saji where he was for now since I had no idea if moving him would end up hurting him more and I really didn't have time to be careful.

I ran into the warehouse and ducked behind a stack of crates, peaking out to take in the battlefield. It...didn't look good. In fact, it was downright horrible. Every member of Sona's Peerage was out for the count and covered in cuts and bruises, either unconscious or damn near there. Even Tsubaki was down, although she was awake and glaring up at their opponent as she held her stomach which was marked with a rather large gash that was bleeding heavily.

In the center of the room and the carnage was what had to be the Stray Devil. Compared with Viser and that bug-like one from the second season, he was surprisingly Humanoid, although no one could ever mistake that monster for a Human. For starters, he was massive, towering over any normal Human by a good foot, with a pair of feather-like frills emerging from his head, far too many needle sharp teeth, four glowing eyes and four arms. His body was covered in what looked like a white carapace of some kind and he was armed with a pair of wicked looking cutlesses that were leaking blue energy and sparks. Oh, and he was currently holding Sona a good foot off the ground with one arm and threatening her with the tip of his sword. That ain't gonna fly!

I took a deep breath and focused, summoning Void Light to my hands. Despite the fact it was rather dangerous and I had initially been wary of using it, Void had quickly proved to be the easiest Element to control out of the three. Sol was still my favorite, if only because using Void was so damn uncomfortable, but right now I needed a massive attack that would blast away the Stray without risking hurting Sona and, since Sol was very dangerous to Devils, Void was the best option here.

The purple orb in my hands expanded rapidly, before it compressed down enough to fit in the palm of my hand and I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I jumped out from behind my cover and threw the Nova Bomb at the Stray.

* * *

Sona's POV

She'd fucked up. As she hung in the Stray Devil's grip, trying her best not to gag at his horrendous breath, that was the only thought that was going through Sona's head. When the order had come down to deal with a Stray that had set up shop in the area, Sona had expected it to be exactly like all of the others she had dealt with over the years, a not completely unreasonable expectation since most Stray's lost their sanity very quickly once their power went out of control. As such, she went in as she usually did, using her Servants to whittle down and eventually take down the Stray.

Unfortunately, that plan quickly proved to be utterly useless as the Stray revealed it used to be a Knight and was in possession of an incredibly rare Sacred Gear that allowed him to teleport short distances. Add in an energy shield that electrocuted anyone who tried to hit him and deflected any ranged attack they threw at him and it was safe to say he utterly decimated them. The only thing that did anything to him was when Momo had thrown a lightning bolt at him and caused his shield to momentarily fail, sending him staggering. Then he had quickly recovered and immediately taken out both her Bishops and nearly gutted Tsubaki when the Queen had attempted to use a lightning bolt of her own.

With her Peerage taken down in the space of a few minutes (a couple of them even sent flying out of the building from the force of the Stray's attacks), Sona had tried to keep her cool and counter attack, only for it to appear in front of her before she could react and picked her up by the throat.

"Rwwwgg, Sitri," hissed the Stray awkwardly around its razor sharp teeth, "You lost, Nixis won!"

"You haven't won anything," spat Sona, "Even if you kill me, others will come."

Nixis gave a grating choking sound that sent a shiver down Sona's spine. It took a moment for the King to realize the monster was laughing.

"Let them come," he rasped, "Nixis will kill them as well. Nixis has power, more power than any Devil! Soon, even Satan's cannot defeat Nixis!"

Sona had no idea how to react to the obviously delusional Stray, but Nixis quickly put a stop to any idea of responding by tightening his grip on her throat and drawing back his sword.

"But first, you die!" he hissed gleefully.

Sona could only watch as the tip of the sparking sword arched towards her, Nixis' grip on her throat preventing her from summoning the focus needed to use her magic to escape. However, before the blade could get anywhere near her, Sona felt a flash of familiar power, right before a bolt of purple light slammed into Nixis and exploded, blowing off the arm holding her in a shower of reddish purple blood. The Stray stumbled backwards, screeching in pain, a sound that was somehow even worse than its laugh and nearly had Sona clawing at her ears as the sound scraped like broken glass against her eardrums. The Stray was quickly shut up by a booted foot slamming into its jaw, sending it flying back in a spray of blood and broken teeth.

The next thing Sona became aware of once her head stopped ringing was someone putting her gently against a wall. She opened her eyes and found her looking into a pair of very familiar gray eyes, although they now had a strange, starburst pattern around the pupil that was glowing very faintly with purple light.

"Are you OK?" asked Lucas.

"I-I think so," said Sona as she pressed her palms to her ears.

Fortunately, despite the pain brought on by the monsters scream, there didn't seem to be any damage.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Battered, but alive," said Lucas.

"Thats a relief," said Sona, "But what are you doing here?"

Lucas coughed into his hand.

"Would you believe that it was random chance?" he asked.

Sona raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, thought not," he muttered, "Unfortunately, we're gonna have to talk later. Its gonna take more than a kick to the face to take down tall thick and ugly over there."

Sure enough, Nixis was already getting to his feet and Sona was disgusted to see that his arm and teeth were already starting to regenerate.

"Yoooouuuu," hissed the Stray, glaring at Lucas, "You dare interrupt Nixis?!"

"When you hurt my friends, I'll do more than interrupt you," growled Lucas as he got to his feet, his Light gathering around him in a purple aura that quickly turned gold as Sol fire appeared around his fists.

At the sight of the flaming Light, Nixis recoiled, hissing angrily as his blue shield flared around him. At the sight of the barrier, Lucas looked rather taken aback.

"Well, thats interesting," he muttered, right before Nixis appeared right in front of him, sword already in motion.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Sona.

Lucas cursed and lent back, only to realize that Nixis first attack at been a feint and his fist was about to slam into his face. The punch hit, sending Lucas flying into a pile of crates that immediately collapsed on him with a loud crash, sending up a pillar of dust.

"NO!" shouted Sona in horror.

A blow like that would put even a Rook out of commission for a while, mainly due to the fact they'd be pinned under the rubble, but Lucas didn't have the defence of a Rook, so he was likely badly hurt from the impact. Even if he wasn't, Nixis would have plenty of time to finish the job.

"Hehehe, weakling," hissed Nixis, "Wait there a moment. Nixis will deal with you later."

He turned to Sona with a horrible grin on his twisted features.

"But first, Nixis will finish with you!"

Sona paled as the hulking Devil stalked towards her, blades crackling with energy and murder in his eyes. That is until the pile of rubble exploded.

* * *

Back to Lucas

You know, despite everything thats happened to me lately, from training with Koneko to mastering my Light to figuring out I wasn't quite as Human as I thought, I had always believed that I was still the same person inside. While that was true to an extent, in that moment when Nixis smacked me into the crates, I was overcome with a realization that I wasn't the same. I have no doubt whatsoever that if that had happened in my last life, I'd have been down for the count immediately (and likely dead from a caved in ribcage but whatever), taken out by pain and fear. However, now I felt neither of those. Instead, I all I felt was a burning feeling of glee as the instincts that had been slumbering deep inside me surged to the surface, setting my blood a boil and causing the flames of my Light to erupt in a massive pillar of fire that turned all of the broken wood piled on top of me into kindling.

 **Arise, Guardian of the Light, Arise, to your true calling.**

I barely registered the voice echoing around my head as I felt my Light surge through my body with far more power than ever before.

 **Arise Warlock, spread your wings and set the sky ablaze!**

My Light surged out in a wave of fire, forming around me into a vast pair of wings and an ornate longsword as I rose out of the splintered remains of my brief prison and opened my eyes. Considering the amount of power I was putting out, I had no doubt they were currently blazing like miniature stars and they were certainly enough to make Nixis take a few steps back, before he scowled and steeled himself.

"Hah, a little light show won't scare Nixis!" he hissed.

"No? Then how about this?" I said calmly and swung my blade in his direction.

Nixis immediately jumped to one side, just in time to evade a massive wave of fire that would probably have vaporized him on contact, had it hit. Nixis stared at the destruction I had wrought with a single wave of my sword in horror, before spinning around, just in time to catch my sword with his own. However, it was clear that he was struggling from the way his arms were shaking as he tried to hold back my one handed strike with both blades being held by all four arms.

"Not bad," I said, "I'm impressed you were fast enough to block me. However…"

I gripped my sword with my other hand.

"You're not strong enough," I said and applied pressure.

Instantly, Nixis swords snapped and my burning sword bit deep into his shoulder, cutting him nearly in half. If his scream was horrible before, this time it actually caused the few intact windows in the building to shatter, before it was cut off by a blast of fire that incinerated the top half of the Stray in an instant.

Due to the sudden lack of resistance from the sudden lack of enemy, I stumbled forwards a few steps and nearly face planted, but I managed to catch myself with my sword in time. Very elegant. I took a deep breath as I straightened and turned to Sona, who was staring at me, wide eyed.

"Are you…" I started, only for my Daybreak to chose that exact moment to go out, taking all of my energy with it, "...Ah…"

And with that, my legs gave way and everything went black.

* * *

Third Person POV, unknown location

In a location unreachable by most, a hulking figure looked up as if felt the death of one of its pawns.

" **Hmm, so, it needs more work,"** it rumbled, **"No matter, there are plenty where that came from...still, I think I'll add it to my forces."**

The figure lifted its arm and made a grasping motion, as if pulling something out of thin air. A moment later, a dazed and scared looking Nixis stumbled out of the Darkness. The Stray looked around wildly, before its gaze fell on the glowing green eyes of the entity before it and it immediately fell to its knees.

"Master, Nixis is sorry!" it babbled, "Nixis failed to…"

The being cut the Stray off with a wave of its hand.

" **Calm yourself fool, I did not expect you to win with the little power I gave you,"** it rumbled, **"I especially did not expect the Guardian to show up. In truth, you did very well and have earned your reward."**

Nixis looked up eagerly.

" **Power and eternity life...as one of my puppets,"** said the figure.

Nixis face fell, but before he could protest, the figure waved a hand and the Stray was consumed by a ghostly looking flame before he could even scream.

"Well, that was as cruel as I'd expect from someone like you," said a new voice, this one smooth and light.

The shadow scoffed as it turned its green gaze on the newcomer.

" **Like your one to talk Rizevim,"** it sneered, **"You are far more cruel than I could ever be."**

"Hmm...how goes the recruitment?" asked Rizevim Lucifer as he stepped out of the shadows.

" **Slow,"** grunted the shadow, **"Theres only so much I can do as I am now. If you would just let me loose…"**

"No, we cannot tip our hand just yet," said Rizevim, "Ophis cannot know what we have planned until the time is right."

The shadow snorted.

" **Ah yes, my foolish 'mother',"** it sneered, **"All that power and she waists it on trying to reclaim the Gap...she should be claiming this world as hers…"**

"Yes yes, I've heard it all before," said Rizevim, waving a hand to stop the shadows rant, "Just do your job."

He vanished in a flash of light. Now alone, the shadow sat back in its throne, glaring at the place he had been standing as it ground its teeth and gripped the arms of its chair hard enough to crack the otherworldly stone it was made from.

" **Just you wait Lucifer,"** he sneered, **"You may think you have me chained, but I will see you dead at my feet and this world will belong to the Taken King!"**

The arm of its chair shattered in response to the beings rage.

 **And with that, I am done. Is anyone surprised I'm bringing Oryx into this? I mean, I do need an actual enemy to challenge Lucas and the Taken King is perfect for the role. Naturally, hes not an alien in this though.**

 **So...that was a thing. I actually planned for this chapter to be a meeting between Lucas and Sona's Peerage and calming chess game between Sona and Lucas, but it ended up being a brutal fight where people almost died...quite the difference, no?**

 **Actually, its a good thing it did since it let me have him tap into his full power for the first time. Basically, up until now hes been using a tiny portion of the Light inside him as he had not really grasped what it meant to be a Guardian. His job might be to help create peace between the Three Factions, but hes still a Warrior. As such, it took a real fight to bring out his power. And no, that scuffle with Riser didn't count.**

 **Yes, that was a Fallen Captain, yes he was Taken, no the Fallen, Vex and Hive won't be Aliens in this...although they may well make an appearance. On whos side is up for debate however. I can imagine Azazel somehow building the Vex though…**

 **I've been considering giving Lucas and the future Guardian's armour from Destiny, as well as the weapons I have planned, although I'm not sure if I should go through with it or not. They'll likely be just for looks since game mechanics don't count for much IRL and this isnt a Gamer story. With that in mind, yes or no? Lets here your thoughts on the matter.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, the aftermath. In the meantime, don't forget to review!**


End file.
